


Eclipse

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [20]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Sean in Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When Sergeant Danny Reagan gets a phone call from his daughter-in-law asking him to come down to her office he wonders what could be wrong. He never realized when he got there, she'd hand him a case that would send him hunting for a man who would turn his attention to Danny's family. Will the Sergeant be able to put this person behind bars before he kills a member of the Reagan family? Or will this case cost the life of someone close to Danny's heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So usually I outline the story, then write a draft of the story on my laptop, then when I write it on here I edit and add more to it, grammar/spell check(though I sometimes miss on that and have to edit after I post), and post my final copy. This time I have not finished writing the whole story on my laptop. So we'll see how this one turns out. We're gonna wing it because I really want to post this first chapter or two today. :)
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this one! I'm excited to add more Jack/Kathleen and Jamie/Margaret to it. Sean will have a little side story line of his own going on.
> 
> I have not decided if someone dies yet or not so let me know what you think. I know which Reagan is on the fence I just don't know if I should kill them off now or wait until another story to do it. The only people that are safe are the grandkids and little kids/babies.

Linda Reagan was a happily married woman of twenty-six years. She never imagined the large family they'd have some day. But here she was. With five children, two grandchildren, and one daughter-in-law. She could hardly believe her kids were growing up so quickly. Sean started at the NYPD Police Academy as Charlie started preschool. Faith and Sam were in first-grade while Grace was already in third. Jack was married with a child and now officially in his mid-twenties. The only one home with Linda during the day was little Maddie who was almost one-and-a-half years old. She was walking and talking so well. Linda had just dropped Maddie off at daycare so she could run a few errands when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Linda smiled as she answered the call.

"Hey, Linda!" Beaz said excitedly, "What are you doing right now? Do you have kids with you?" 

"I just dropped Maddie off and was going to head to the store. Why? What's going on?" Linda wondered why she was getting a social call from a family friend in the middle of a work day.

"Do you time to drop by for some lunch?" Beaz asked, "We can eat here and you can watch the show going on in Danny's office right now." Beaz tried to suppress a giggle.

"He mentioned something about being stuck to his desk today. What happened?" Linda asked as she drove.

"It's going to be like having dinner and a show. I'll run out and grab our usual sandwiches from the corner deli." Beaz grinned.

"Does he know you called me?" Linda asked.

"Nope. It's fine. He's fine. It's just entertaining." Beaz laughed.

"Alright. Grab Danny one too, please? If he's not having the best day I want to at least make sure he has something to eat. I'm headed that way. See you in twenty." Linda ended the phone call wondering what exactly was going on that Beaz was dying for Linda to see today.

* * *

When Linda parked at the 54th precinct she spotted her husband's car as she walked through the parking lot. Linda paused as she walked by. She was found his car key on her key ring. Linda opened the glove box looking for a pen to scribble a note to him. She left the post-it on the dashboard for him to find when he got out of work. She made sure she locked the car before walking into the precinct. Linda took the elevator up to the fourth floor before getting out and walking towards Detective Beaz's desk.

"So why are we having lunch at your desk while watching my husband?" Linda sat down next to her friend.

"Did he tell you why he was stuck to his desk today?" Beaz handed Linda her usual sandwich when they stopped at the deli on the corner.

"No. Kids were in and out of the bedroom while we were both getting up and dressed and he was rushing to work this morning. He just grumbled about having to be stuck here all day." Linda took a sip of the lemonade Beaz had ordered for her.

"So they are doing interviews for a civilian to help out at the front desk, push papers, that kinds of thing. Nothing major so they don't need a cop to do it or even an auxiliary officer. Danny pulled the short straw somehow. Direct orders from Commissioner Reagan. Danny is step one in the interview process. But apparently, word got out that  _the_ Sergeant Danny Reagan is interviewing. Because all those women sitting along the wall are here to interview for the job." Beaz pointed to a row of women in short dresses and low cut tops, "You missed the woman that looked like Betty White that hit on your husband first thing this morning."

Linda laughed, "So they're all here to see 'hot cop Danny Reagan'?" 

Beaz nodded her head, "Exactly. It's been hysterical to see him call them each into his office and see the look on his face when he sees the heels or the short skirts. There's a few that I think actually are here for the job but the rest somehow found out it's him and either has a cop fetish or something because it's been legs and bare skin all morning long."

"I wonder if this was what Jamie meant yesterday at dinner." Linda thought back to Jamie's words.

"Why what happened?" Beaz took a bite of her sandwich.

"When he left he told Danny to enjoy his day at work tomorrow." Linda said, "I bet this was his fault somehow." She grinned.

"That would explain it." Beaz giggled, "Oh! Look it!" She pointed to Danny's office. Danny was talking with a woman in a tight dress that maximized her cleavage and hugged her whole body. Linda was sure if the woman bent over the dress would split.

"Look at her legs." Linda said as the woman stood reviling her long legs in a pair of tall stiletto heels.

"Told you." Beaz laughed.

"Who wears that type of dress to a job interview? I wouldn't even wear that to a bar when I had the body to wear that." Linda shook her head. She almost choked when she watched Danny hand the woman a business card and the woman promptly stick it in the top of her dress, making a big show of adjusting her chest after. Linda watched as Danny opened his office door to let the woman out. She couldn't keep her laugh inside as the woman placed her hand on Danny's chest and told him she hoped to hear from him soon, then winked at him.

Danny looked over spotting Linda instantly, "What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Maria and I decided to grab some lunch." Linda tried to pass it off as innocent.

Danny walked over to her, "Oh yeah." He put his hand on the back of Linda's chair, "I didn't realize you ladies were having lunch today. Beaz, you have that much paperwork today you had to take lunch at your desk?"

"It was a last minute thing." Linda grinned, "Besides, I heard there was a show going on. Though, I didn't realize it was a comedy."

"I'm glad you two are finding joy in my misery today." Danny stole a bite of Linda's sandwich.

"We got you one." Linda handed Danny his own lunch.

"You are the best." He kissed her sweetly.

"You just remember that as you keep up with all those high heels and short skirts today." Linda smiled at him.

"If I recall correctly it was a short skirt that I noticed about you the first time I saw you." Danny grinned.

"And the first thing you noticed about Amanda Robinson too." Linda reminded him.

"Amanda Robinson had nothing on you. Just like all of those women who are here because my brother is an idiot." Danny kissed hs wife again.

"So this _is_ Jamie's fault?" Linda nodded her head.

"He's the brain behind this." Danny showed Linda an email that circulated with an image of Danny's face photoshopped onto a body builders body in a badly photoshopped police uniform. It instructed people to come interview with the hottest NYPD cop around for a chance to work "with" him.

Linda laughed, "That's hysterical."

"Oh, yeah. Real funny." Danny shook his head with a smile.

"What did you expect? You started this with him. When he posted a picture of Will online you replied with multiple baby pictures of Jamie running around with just a diaper on, and one of him jumping into a little toddler pool that showed his baby butt. And then went on and on making sure you called him your 'baby' brother." Linda laughed, "Did you expect him not to retaliate?"

"Not like this." Danny said.

"You sound like Jack when Sean gets him good after Jack instigates." Linda teased, "Do you both need to go to time out until you can get along?"

Danny smiled, "Ok fine. So I deserve this."

"Yes. You do. Besides. Maria was right. This is very entertaining." Linda grinned.

"Too bad I don't think you're going to be here to see the rose ceremony at the end. Who stays and gets kicked off the island?" Beaz poked fun at Danny.

"I think you're mixing your reality TV." Linda said, "The rose is the Batchelor, the island is Survivor."

"Danny, you ready for another one?" The officer helping Danny out asked him.

"In a minute." Danny said. He turned back to Linda, "I'll eat this later. Thank you." He kissed her lips, "Let me know before you leave. I love you." He kissed her again before standing back up. Danny sighed as he walked back into his office trying to prepare himself for another woman who wanted nothing to do with a job and everything to do with him.

* * *

Somewhere in New York City, a man stood in his basement. It was dark and damp. A lone naked light bulb was the only source of light. A woman sat in the corner crying softly.

"Please. Let me go. I won't tell anyone who you are. Just let me go." She sobbed.

"Shut up!" The man whipped her with his belt.

"Please. I have children! Please! Let me go!" The woman begged for her life.

"I know. You have two beautiful children. And you're going to have more." The man walked towards the woman as she screamed for him to stop touching her. What the woman wouldn't know until it was too late was that she would be killed in less than a week. Her children would be another statistic in the foster care system. But her death wouldn't go unnoticed. One very meticulous social worker who was new at her job would take a look at the children's file and see something that no one else had noticed. She would see something that would push the killer to make a mistake that would lead him and Sergeant Danny Reagan on a collision course that could cost the NYPD Sergeant part of his famly.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny got home that night Linda was sitting on the couch with a book and a glass of wine, "So who did you pick? Long legs, cleavage or short skirt?" Linda tried not to laugh.

Danny locked to front door behind him, "I sent a few up but the one I recommended is a young kid." Danny sat down next to his wife, "Wants to join the academy when they get out of college and I thought to start here was a good idea. The same type of thing Sean did."

"You think recommending a much younger woman was a good idea after all of those women that were there today?" Linda sipped her wine.

"I never said it was a woman. His name is Markus. He's a good kid. Got into some trouble when he was younger but turned himself around and is now in school for a degree in criminal justice and communications. He's about to be twenty and seems like a smart kid." Danny put his arm around Linda's shoulders, "Besides. All the young ones probably have a daddy fetish and you're the only one I like to spank." He whispered in his wife's ear.

Linda snickered, "Did you get a phone call back from any of the woman who wanted to chat later after the interview. The woman that was wearing that blue dress who stuck your card in her chest seemed to really like you."

Danny pressed a kiss to Linda's neck, "I only like you."

"You better." Linda laughed. Danny took Linda's glass of wine out of her hands and placed it on the table. He did the same thing with her book, "You know your father is home right?"

"Then you should be quiet." Danny laid Linda down on the couch, "And it wouldn't be the first time he's walked in on us. We've been making out on couches since we were sixteen." 

Linda kissed Danny sweetly, "Is this because you've seen nothing but sexy women all day?"

"Trust me. They weren't half as sexy as you." Danny smiled.

"But they _were_ sexy?" Linda asked.

Danny sighed. He propped himself up with his arms on either side of Linda's head, "Can't a guy just make out with his wife because he loves her? Linda, you are amazing, beautiful, and sexy. And I love you very much. Can't I just want you because I want you?" Danny had come home from a long day at work. He just wanted to unwind with Linda before going to bed. He wondered what her incessant questioning was coming from. He was trying not to be annoyed but he was already on edge from a long hard day at work.

Linda frowned. She hadn't meant to upset him, "Yes. You can want me just because you want me. I wasn't trying to irritate you."

"It's fine." Danny shifted so he could lay beside her and hold her close.

"You okay?" Linda asked. It felt like something deeper was bothering Danny that Linda pestering him.

Danny pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, "I'm okay. It was just a really long day." He squeezed her tight.

Linda nodded her head knowing he wasn't telling her something. She wasn't sure what it was but she was sure that if it was important he'd tell her when or if she needed to know.

* * *

Two weeks later, Linda woke up to Danny already dressed and ready for work. He was putting on his gun and badge when Linda rolled over, "It's only five am." She said half asleep still.

"Yeah. I got called to a scene of a murder." Danny sighed, "Go back to sleep." He said as he adjusted his tie.

"All your guys are okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. It's just an odd case. I'll talk to you later." Danny kissed his wife's lips, "Love you."

"Love you." Linda called after him as he left the bedroom. Linda rolled over in bed with a sigh wondering what his day was going to be like. Last two weeks Danny seemed to be in a rotten mood when he came home. Something was bothering him but Linda couldn't put her finger on it. He and Jamie had an argument one Sunday after dinner where Frank finally stepped involved and told them both to stop acting like toddlers and get along with each other. When Linda and Margaret had lunch that week they both reported their husbands were in bad moods. Linda hoped Danny's day wasn't too bad today. She knew he was trying not to let his irritation from the day carry over to when he was home. He was great with the kids, as usual, but as soon as the kids went to bed Danny went to the basement to work out and have a beer or two. Or he'd sit next to Linda on the couch while they watched something on TV. He was there physically. But his mind was in its own world. Linda wondered what it would take for him to really come home.

* * *

"Sergeant." The officer greeted Danny when he pulled up to the scene.

"What do we have Officer Bannor?" Danny stepped out of his car. He saw a crowd already forming around the police barricade. Danny stepped under the yellow tape and over to where the body lay draped with a white sheet.

"Thirty-two-year-old female. The body was dumped here early this morning. Two joggers in the park stumbled over her this morning, about an hour ago." The officer read off his notepad, "Detectives Randolf and DeLuca are talking to the joggers trying to see if they saw anything. Here's where it gets weird." The officer said, "She wasn't killed here. There's not a drop of blood to indicate this was the kill site. But in that trash bag is her uterus and her heart. Whoever killed her ripped out her organs, sewed her body back up, then dropped her here with her organs in that black trash bag."

"So someone with extensive medical knowledge?" Danny guessed.

"Probably. That's weird right?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, that's weird." Danny sighed, "Go stand in front of the crowd so no one slips through the line." Danny took the offers notepad, "Rookies." He muttered under his breath as he shook his head, "She got ID?" Danny asked the Medical Examiner that was standing over the body making notes.

"Here." She handed Danny a plastic baggie with the woman's license in it, "It was stuck inside her mouth."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Whoever killed her wanted us to know who she was." The M.E. said.

"Rose Waterlander." Danny sighed, "Who killed you, Rose?" Danny secured the scene with his detectives before sending them off to the address on Rose's license. He didn't know this started a chain of events that would lead up to the total darkness that would envelop the Reagan family during the dead of the upcoming winter.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kathleen Reagan had a lot of luck. When she graduated college at the beginning of the summer she didn't think she'd land such a great job so quickly. Turns out Children's and Family Services in Lower Manhatten was in desperate need for a social worker. Kathleen was tossed into the deep end to sink or swim rather quickly. With the last name Reagan, everyone wanted her. Kathleen had been assigned a brand new case that morning. Two children had been found home alone when the police went to the residence of a murdered woman. The oldest child, who was seven years old, refused to open the door until he was sure they were real police and not pretendeding like the policeman on TV.

Kathleen pulled up to the house already having set up an emergency placement for the two children, "Kathleen Reagan. DCFS. I'm the social worker you guys requested." Kathleen showed her government ID badge.

"Reagan?" The cop that stood before her asked the unspoken question of how she was related.

"Officer Jack Reagan is my husband, Sergeant Danny Reagan is his father, and his father is Commissioner Reagan." Kathleen smiled, "Also Detective Reagan and A.D.A. Reagan and soon Sean will be out of the Academy and we'll have another Officer Reagan."

"Is there any other job your family has ever done? You're basically all cops." The officer grinned.

"My mother-in-law was a nurse, but so is Detective Reagan's wife. We're a very service orientated type of family." Kathleen said. She'd been getting more of these questions and small talks the more she worked with other officers and departments.

"Right. So the kids are over there getting checked out by paramedics. But I'll walk you through the house and let you know what's going on." He smiled kindly. The officer walked Kathleen through the small one-floor house while telling her what happened to the children's mother. They determined the children had been left home alone for a little over two weeks. That's when people last saw the mother or the children. Judging by the state of the house, no one had been to check on the kids since the mother went missing.

"Why didn't the school notify anyone?" Kathleen asked.

"They were homeschooled. She was a single mom but she worked from home. No one knew they were missing. Her boss said she asked for vacation and is still scheduled to be out the rest of this week." The officer stated.

"No neighbors said anything?" Kathleen wondered how two kids, one seven and one four, stayed alone for two weeks without anyone noticing.

"She pretty much stayed to herself. We're talking to the neighbors but so far nothing. They had no idea because she didn't socialize with them much." The officer told her, "Paramedics say the little one is dehydrated and needs to go to the ER. The older one seems fine."

"Okay. Let's see the kids." Kathleen sighed. The house was a mess. She could only imagine how the children needed to be taken care of. Kathleen walked out to the ambulance, "Hi." She waived. Kathleen squatted down so she was eye level with the seven-year-old boy, "My name is Kathleen. Can you tell me yours?"

The boy looked up at the paramedic who was holding his little brother, "Max."

"Hi, Max." Kathleen smiled, "I bet you're hungry. Your little brother here needs to see a doctor. He's not feeling well. Do you think we can take a ride to get him to a doctor and then you and I can have something to eat while the doctor makes your brother all better again."

"Mama said stay with Leo. She was gonna come back quick." The little boy said, "Mama isn't home yet."

"I know. But let's go for a ride and we'll get something to eat." Kathleen held her hand out, "Leo is going to be okay. I promise." The little boy nodded his head. The prospect of food pushing him to trust a stranger. Kathleen nodded to the paramedics to take little Leo to the hospital while Kathleen dealt with Max. She didn't know at the time she'd put a target on her famly members.

* * *

 

Linda Reagan was no stranger to her husband being in a bad mood over work. However, Margaret was still new to being the wife of a cop. The two women sat in Linda's living room while Maddie played and Will happily slept in the baby swing that had now been used for both grandkids and Sam before passing it down to Will to use when Jamie's family visited.

"It's like he is keeping something from me. And I know he has to keep things because he's a cop but this feels like something bigger." Margaret sighed, "He comes home. Sits with Will for a bit and feeds him if he's hungry and then goes to bed. I don't know if it's because I still have that after pregnancy body, or it's work or what but he barely talks to me anymore."

"When Danny was working a particularly hard case he came home after I was asleep. And if I wasn't he'd wait until I was. He couldn't talk to me about it. And it bothered him so much that he knew if I was awake he'd lose his composure over it. I'd pretend to be asleep most nights if he was home early. Just so he could come to bed and sleep. He'd check in on the kids then crawl into bed and just hold me until he fell asleep." Linda said, "I don't think it's you. Danny's been odd lately too. It could be a case. He was up and out early this morning." Linda said.

"Maybe. I just keep hearing stories about how having a baby changes everything." Margaret frowned.

"It does. But Jamie loves you. Just try to be there for him and maybe he'll let you know what's going on. Or at least if it's a work thing and he can't discuss it." Linda said.

Margaret shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." She looked over at her almost one-month old, "I don't want to go back to work in nine weeks. How did you score being able to stay home?" She asked Linda.

"I only worked when we needed the money. I liked it but it was more for bills than anything. Then more kids came along and I wanted to stay home with them instead of work like I'd done with Jack and Sean when they were little." Linda smiled, "Don't tell Jamie. Or Danny. But I'm thinking of going back to work. I haven't really decided yet and I don't want Danny to know until I've made a decision. I know what he's going to say. He's going to say he'd rather I stay home. But Jack and Kathleen have no problem with Maddie in daycare. And the twins are in first grade. Charlie is in preschool all day. So it's just Maddie home. I love babysitting my grandkids but I miss work. I miss doing something other than just taking two days a week without kids to run errands or clean the house."

"What are you going to do? Go back to nursing?" Margaret asked.

"New York-Presbyterian wants me for to be the Trauma Unit Director of Nursing." Linda said, "I may have done a few phone calls around just to see what's out there and they called back with a really good job offer." 

"That's amazing!" Margaret smiled.

"I know. I just don't know what Danny will say but I'm still thinking about it. I'm not sure yet. And I'll tell him. I just want to make sure I know what I want first." Linda said.

"This should be easy." Margaret looked over at Linda, "Do you want to work?"

"Yes but..." Linda started to say.

"Then that's your answer." Margaret stated. Linda and Margaret spent the rest of the day waiting for the kids to get out of school and off the bus. Margaret went home with Will hoping that Jamie was in a better mood tonight while Linda wondered when would be the right time to accept or decline an amazing job offer and how Danny would react when she told him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter would have been posted earlier but I went out to dessert and coffee with no children(the oldest is with his father for the long weekend because he came up to see our son which hasn't happened since Christmas and the little one is sleeping over at my aunts house so I had a child free weekend). It was great and quiet. LOL. My friend(I don't really know what to call him. We were friends in high school, dated for a bit, then split up, then I moved, then we dated long-distance, then we broke up, then I moved back and we dated, then he moved to NYC and we didn't date and now we're kind-of-sort-of dating again. I don't really know /what/ we're doing.) Anyway, he drove down to come visit. So this is really just to blame him because I was going to post a while ago. I had it set and ready to edit then he had to come surprise me.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long night for Jamie Reagan. The case he was working on was about woman who killed her three children when her husband went out of town for a business trip. When the husband came home the children were dead and the wife was missing. Initially, they thought someone had taken the wife after killing the children. Jamie had to deliver the devastating news to the husband that his wife was the killer and they'd apprehended her.

Jamie walked into his house in Queens. He quietly climbed the steps up to the second floor. He smiled seeing the light on in Will's nursery. Jamie edged the door open watching his wife and son in the rocking chair, "Is he sleeping?" Jamie whispered.

"Yeah. He just closed his eyes." Margaret smiled. She carefully rose from her spot and laid the baby down in the crib, "I think he was looking for you tonight. He was really fussy all night long. I only just got him to sleep after an extra bottle."

"I'm home later than usual." Jamie sighed. Jamie walked over to where his wife stood next to the crib, "I'm sorry he was giving you a hard time tonight."

"It's okay. All the Reagan men seem in a grumpy mood lately." Margaret kissed Jamie's cheek as she tucked Will's blanket around him.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

Margaret took Jamie's hand as she walked out of the nursery with Jamie behind her, "Linda said Danny's been in a mood the last few weeks. And you've been a little distant lately too." 

"I just wrapped up a hard case." Jamie put his arms around his wife's waist, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be grumpy at home."

"It's okay. I know it can be hard especially when something bad happens or it's a tough situation but I just want you to know that you can talk to me. If it's something you can talk about. I may have just have had a baby but I'm still your wife. And I love you." Margaret kissed him.

"I love you too." Jamie ran his fingers through her curly hair, "What do you say to a bowl of popcorn and whatever movie you want to watch?" He smiled.

"I'd say you have yourself a date." Margaret pulled her husband close happy with the fact that he seemed to perk up after knowing she was there no matter what.

* * *

When Danny got home that night he checked on his kids. All three little ones were sound asleep. Danny ate the plate of food Linda left for him in the fridge before locking up the house and heading upstairs to his bedroom. He checked on the little ones once again, making sure Sam's nightlight was plugged in and picking up Faith's doll she dropped out of bed.

Danny walked into his bedroom quietly so he wouldn't disturb Linda. She was lying in bed with her head on his pillow. Classic move for her if she wanted him to wake her when he got home. Danny leaned over and kissed her forehead before going to take a quick shower. When he stepped out of the shower Linda hadn't shifted an inch. Danny smiled. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her up and disturb her. Danny slid into bed moving Linda as carefully as he could. He smiled when she moved so he could lay down, then laid her head on his chest.

"I just missed you." She said softly answering the question he was about to ask.

"It was a long day." Danny kissed the top of her head.

"Is everything okay?" Linda wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yeah. The case is open and we'll work on it more tomorrow." Danny sighed.

"Are  _you_ okay?" Linda looked up at him.

"I'm fine Linda." Danny said sharply.

"Danny." Linda frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." He kissed her lips.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She sighed unconvinced that was the real problem.

Linda felt Danny hug her tighter, "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you." Linda replied as she closed her eyes. She tried not to take it to heart that he was in a bad mood but it was directed towards her lately and she wasn't sure what the issue was. Linda closed her eyes as she tried to fall asleep listening to Danny's heartbeat. She didn't know he was wide awake in bed lost in thought. He felt like she was hiding something from him and he couldn't figure out what it was. He had seen her keep her phone from him the other day when they were sitting on the couch. She'd even taken a phone call in the other room with the kitchen door closed last week. While Danny knew Linda was faithful to him, her behavior was a bit suspicious. He didn't think she'd ever cheat on him. He knew better than to even think that. But he wondered what she could be hiding from him that she wasn't telling him. Coupled with stress from work Danny felt like he was on his last nerve. He wished LInda would just tell him what was going on already.

* * *

"Dada! Dada!" Maddie yelled from her crib. She'd woken up in the middle of the night calling for her Daddy.

"Daddy's working." Kathleen yawned as she turned on the light, "What's wrong?"

"Dada! Car!" Maddie yelled pointing outside her window where a siren wailed in the distance.

"Oh, you  _heard_ Daddy's car?" Kathleen kissed her daughter, "Let's change your diaper. Then will you go back to sleepytime?"

"No no! Dada! Nite!" Maddie shook her head.

Kathleen lifted the baby out of the crib to change her diaper, "Daddy is working. He will be home when Mr. Sun comes up. But we can call Daddy and see if we can say goodnight." Kathleen finished changing Maddie and sat down in the glider, "Alright. Let's see if Daddy is around to answer his phone." Kathleen facetimed Jack's cell phone.

"Hi girls." Jack waived as the screen filled with Kathleen and Maddie.

"Dada!" Maddie clapped her hands.

"Hi, Baby. Why are you awake?" Jack asked.

"She heard a siren and woke up thinking it was you." Kathleen grinned, "Working hard I see." Kathleen smiled seeing the fast food burger he was eating.

"We are very busy." Jack smiled, "Say hi Layla." Jack flipped the camera to his partner.

"Hi, Kathleen." Layla laughed, "You have good timing. My husband just called me wondering if he could use the baby's thermometer for our five-year-old because we bought it when I had the baby two years ago."

Kathleen giggled, "How does he manage three girls when you aren't home?"

"Sheer, dumb, luck." Layla laughed, "Have a good night."

"You too. Stay safe." Kathleen waited for Jack to flip the camera again, "Okay Maddie. Daddy has to work. Wave bye-bye." She said to her daughter.

"Bye bye!" Maddie put her hand to her mouth to blow kisses.

Jack blew one back to Maddie, "Love you both."

"We love you too. Be careful out there." Kathleen grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack nodded his head. He ended the phone call with a smile on his face.

Kathleen put Maddie back to bed, counting her blessings. She'd quckly learn just how lucky she was to have found someone who loved her as much as Jack Reagan did.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kathleen sat at her desk in the office looking over the case file of the two boys from the other day. The little one had been treated at the hospital and released into a home that was willing to take both boys until the state found someone to claim the children. There was no father listed on either child's birth certificate and from what they could find the mother never received child support for either one of them. They were reaching out to anyone who knew the woman trying to find family members of these two young boys. As Kathleen read through the police report something caught her eye. The boys were left home after the mother requested time off from her job. She felt like she was having deja vu. Kathleen opened her laptop to do a quick search. After a few hours of looking through other cases, she had thirteen cases that children were found at home after their mothers asked for time off of their jobs. Each woman was a single mother with no father in the picture for the children. What made Kathleen's blood run cold was seeing the photos. Each woman was Caucasian, between their mid-twenties to their late thirties. Dark hair, brown eyes. The cases dated as far back as three years ago. Kathleen wondered if they were connected somehow. She called one of the only people she knew that would take her concern seriously. 

"Reagan." Danny answered hs work phone.

"Hey, Danny. I have a question for you. Can you stop by my office today?" Kathleen asked him.

"Sure. Everything okay?" He asked ready to rush to his daughter-in-law's aid if there was a problem.

"Yeah. I just found something that doesn't sit right. I think I stumbled upon a serial killer or something." Kathleen said.

"What? Where are you?" Danny gathered his things together.

"In the office. I don't mean anyone is here. I just think I found something on the computer. I have to show you to explain it." Kathleen sighed.

"Okay. I'm coming over there now." Danny said, "Just...stay in your office." Danny wasn't sure what was going on but he knew where he needed to be.

* * *

Danny walked through security straight for Kathleen's office, "You okay?" He asked her with a hand on his gun ready for anything.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But look what I found." Kathleen pointed to her desk where she had laid out all thirteen cases in chronological order, "So this is the one I caught of two little boys on Monday who were found when the mom was found murdered. They are the newest case. But these cases all fall within the last three years. Same thing. Kids found home alone after their single mom was found dead. All the moms had requested time off from work before the kids were found home alone."

"The moms look alike." Danny noted.

"Yeah. It's a serial killer. Did I find a serial killer the NYPD missed?" Kathleen asked her father-in-law.

"Just hold on a second. Let me take a look at these." Danny pulled up a chair, "Got a pen and paper?" Danny asked.

"Right here." She handed him a small notepad.

"Different amounts of kids, different boroughs. This one is almost to New Jersey. Interesting they have boys and girls of all ages between them. And each report says the kids were home for two weeks or more." Danny made notes, "I'll run the names and see what pops up but it could be coincidental." He said not wanting to confirm his own suspicions of a serial killer.

"Really? A coincidence?" Kathleen shook her head, "There is no such thing."

"Let's wait before we call it a serial killer. Let's just be careful of what we do. For now, can I have a copy of these files?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Kathleen handed him a folder full of each file, "I already copied them." She grinned.

"You sure you want to do social work and not come work for the NYPD?" Danny smiled.

"Only one one of us bleeds blue and that's Jack." Kathleen said, "Besides. Someone has to have a level head when Maddie starts dating."

"Just because she's my granddaughter doesn't mean I won't follow her around town like I did my sons when they started dating." Danny told her.

"You'll have company this time. Jack will join you." Kathleen laughed.

"Probably." Danny nodded his head, "I'll let you know what I come up with, if anything."

"Thanks for looking into this for me." Kathleen said.

"Of course." Danny kissed her cheek, "Call if you need anything." Danny told her.

"Thank you." Kathleen shut her office door behind Danny. She wondered what she had found. She hoped that if it was a serial killer she'd at least have started the police looking into it. Making sure that no one else would suffer the same fate these thirteen other women did.

* * *

"No!" A woman screamed as a man pulled her down a set of stairs, "No! Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" The man tossed her into the corner.

"I said shut up! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!" He took off his belt whipping the woman.

"Please! Let me go! Please! I don't want to die!" She screamed in pain as the metal buckle bit into her skin.

"Shut your mouth!" He yelled at her. The woman tried to stop crying but the pain from the belt was too much. She covered her mouth wth her hands hoping if she was quiet he'd stop hurting her, "Good." He said when he could no longer hear her sobs. The man walked to where the only lightbulb in the room hung and flipped it on. The woman gasped seeing the scars on his face from the fire he was almost killed in as a child, "Scared?" He asked the woman. She dared not to shake her head or make a sound, "You should be." He walked towards her, dropping his pants as he walked. The woman screamed as the man violently raped and beat her into silence. When he was finished he left her bleeding on the dirty sheet he'd put down before dragging her into his basement. The man pulled his pants back on, turned out the light and climbed up the stairs like nothing had happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm done for the night. I'll update tomorrow at some time. :) Kevin says goodnight to everyone. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Danny Reagan sat in his office. He'd called Linda telling her he wouldn't be home until long after she fell asleep. When he ran the names of the thirteen women from the files Kathleen had given him each popped with a murder case. When Danny looked at all the cases he realized why they hadn't been connected before. The murders were at different times of the year and different bouroughs. Danny frowned as he looked at the stack of papers on his desk. He needed to get together a team that would be able to hunt down the sick bastard who gutted women.

"Beaz. Rodriguez. In my office." Danny called them both.

"Yeah, Sarge?" Rodriguez was the first to appear.

"What's up Boss?" Beaz asked.

"This is yours now." Danny motioned to the case files, "Thirteen women over three years. All single mothers. All five boroughs. All year long. Perp takes the victims. Holds them for about two weeks. Then dumps the body. Kids aren't harmed during this time but they are left home alone. Each woman has her uterus and heart cut out of her and placed in a black trash bag. These are all unsolved murders. The newest one just popped a few days ago. My daughter-in-law is the social worker on the case for the children involved. I don't know how this was missed by us when she instantly saw the connection but we're going to figure this out. You're going to figure this out." Danny told them.

"Got it." Beaz nodded her head. She handed a few of the folders to her partner, "You take this half I take the other?" She asked.

"Yup." Rodriguez took the folders and returned to his desk.

"Kathleen okay?" Beaz wondered if Danny was worked up over his family's safety.

"Yeah. She's fine." Danny sighed.

"Linda and the kids okay?" Beaz asked. She knew Danny like a book. They worked together for a long time before his promotion.

"The kids are okay. Lindas...fine." Danny paused looking for the right word to use.

"Well if you're not fine then you should talk to your wife before you blow up." Beaz said knowingly.

"I'm fine." Danny said, "Nothing's wrong. Just go to work." 

"Danny." Beaz sighed, "You're not fine when you haven't eaten all day and you've spent most of your day stewing about something in your head."

"You keep track of when I eat?" Danny asked her.

"I notice things. If something is bothering you, you should talk to your wife." Beaz shrugged her shoulders, "It might help."

"You my wife's private eye or my detective?" Danny wondered who Beaz was playing for at the moment.

"Some days I'm a little bit of both." Beaz took the rest of the case files off Danny's desk and walked out of his office letting him think about what she had said.

Danny watched as Beaz shut his door behind her. He pulled out his phone. It was late. Linda was sure to be asleep or at least in bed. Danny hoped he wouldn't wake her up if she was sleeping.

* * *

Linda Reagan lay in bed wishing her husband was by her side. Her day had been spent talking with the hospital about the position should she chose to take it. They offered her more money than they did the first time if she would take the job by the end of the week. They told her they were really excited about her joining their team. Linda still wasn't sure she'd do it though. She needed to talk to Danny. Linda had started to fall asleep with her head on Danny's pillow when her phone rang. She almost let it go to voicemail when a nagging voice in her head said t could be important. With a family of blue, any call could be  _the_ call. Linda looked at the caller ID smiling slightly when she realized it was her husband, "You okay?" She immediately asked him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. No one is hurt. Did I wake you?" Danny asked.

"Not really." Linda sighed, "What's going on?" 

"I just wanted to hear your voice for a few minutes." Danny said softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Linda rolled over in bed getting a bit concerned for her husband. He wasn't usually one to call her just to hear her talk when he worked a long night. Linda had called him plenty of times just to check up on him before she went to bed. But it never quite worked the other way around. She wondered what was bothering him.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Danny tried to clear his head.

"It's not a big deal. Danny. Babe, what's wrong?" Linda could hear something behind Danny's words. An unspoken question.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know I love you." Danny took a deep breath, "Go back to sleep."

"I love you more." Linda replied.

"I love you the most." Danny said, "I'll still be here a while." 

"Okay. Kiss me when you come home." Linda requested.

"Always." Danny ended the phone call with Linda. Linda frowned when Danny ended the call. She didn't know what was causing him to be so upset wth her lately or what was bothering him but she had to find out what was wrong and soon. Danny calling her at night just to say he loved her might sound sweet to most people but Linda saw it as him slipping deeper and deeper into whatever problem was bothering him. She wondered what she could do to help him. Linda didn't know that by the end of the month Danny would have to make a choice that would leave his family scarred for the rest of their lives.

 


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the week, Beaz and Rodriguez had no leads on their case. Danny had tried to help out but had other teams of detectives in the 54th requesting their Sergeant's hand in their cases. After dinner Friday night, Danny was sitting on the couch sipping a beer while Grace sat on the floor playing with the Ipad and Faith and Sam played Candyland together. Linda was sitting beside him with her feet tucked up under her with her laptop on her lap.

"Grace." Danny said, "Why don't you take Faith and Sam and get one of those cupcakes Mommy baked. You guys can have it for your snack tonight." Danny said.

Grace nodded her head, "C'mon Sam. C'mon Faith." She put her tablet on the coffee table and guided her siblings out of the room.

Linda looked over at Danny to ask why he let the kids have a sweet snack when none of them finished their dinner when Danny spoke first, "When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" Linda set her laptop on the coffee table.

"About going back to work? About the job offer?" Danny asked her.

"Danny..." Linda started to speak.

"You know. When I went to the ER at New York-Presbyterian, because I had a detective that was stabbed a few weeks ago and I wanted to check in. I overheard someone talking about Linda Reagan. And I thought to myself, that's interesting. I wonder how they know my wife. When I asked they said that you were given a job offer and they'd heard amazing things about you. I figured you must have just not said anything because you were thinking about it or you were turning it down and it wasn't a big deal. Today I was there for another one of my men and much to my surprise, I found out you are going to be working there soon. That you were just hired as the new Trauma Unit Director of Nursing. Then I wondered, why hasn't Linda mentioned this to me yet? It's been almost a three weeks since I heard about the job offer. So I'm going to ask you again, when were you going to tell me?" Danny asked clearly annoyed with his wife's secrecy.

"I have until Monday to make the decision." Linda said, "I was going to tell you. I wasn't going to do it behind your back or anything. I just needed time to think about it."

"So instead you hid it from me?" Danny asked.

"Danny it wasn't like that. You know better." Linda sighed, "I just wanted to find a good time to tell you and talk to you about it. But you've had such a hard time at work lately and I know something is bothering you and I just didn't want to add to your stress or anything."

"Well, you don't need to worry about adding to my stress because you're not taking the job." Danny downed the last of hs beer.

"Excuse me?" Linda shook her head.

"You're not taking it. You're safer at home with the kids." Danny told her.

"The kids are in school." Linda crossed her arms, "Danny I want the job. It's a good job. They gave me three weeks to accept or deny. And gave me a second offer with more money. It's a good job, Danny."

"You're not taking the job. I said no and that's final." Danny set the empty bottle on the table.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Danny." Linda tried to hold back her anger with her husband's attitude. 

"When it comes to your safety I sure as Hell can!" Danny yelled at her.

"It's not a matter of safety! I want the job. I'm taking the job!" Linda yelled back.

"No, you're not!" Danny shook his head, "I said no!"

"And I said yes!" Linda stood up from the couch to go upstairs. She didn't want to keep arguing with Danny. She may not have told him the second she got the offer but she planned on talking to him over the weekend about it. She didn't realize he'd get so irate and frustrated with her.

"Where are you going?!" Danny snapped at her grabbing her arm.

"Upstairs!" Linda pulled her arm from her husband's grasp and stomped up the stairs.

Danny sighed. This hadn't turned out the way he planned in his head. In his head, he would have calmly explained himself to his wife. He wouldn't have yelled at her and gotten into a fight. Danny sighed as he took the empty beer bottle into the kitchen to toss it in the recycling bin. He was surprised to see his father sitting with the kids at the table.

"Why are you an Mommy yelling? Yellings not nice." Faith looked up at her father.

"Because they were arguing." Grace said sounding exasperated with her little sister.

"Mommy and I had a disagreement. It's okay. Sometimes even grown up get mad at each other." Danny said to his kids.

"Do that mean you haf to go to timeout for using outside voices inside?" Faith asked.

"No, you idiot. It means that they don't love each other and they are going to divorce." Grace shook her head. She knew was divorce was. Her friend from school, Kelly, had a mom and dad that were getting a divorce. Kelly's dad was moving all the way to Florida and Kelly had to stay with her mom.

"No one is getting a divorce. Your Mom and I love each other very much." Danny walked over to the table, "We aren't getting a divorce. Grown up sometimes get grumpy and yell at each other just like you three get grumpy and argue with each other too."

"Grandpa, do you argue with grown-ups?" Grace asked.

"All grown-ups get mad and argue. Just like kids do sometimes too. Some arguments are just as silly as when you three argue over a color crayon the other one has. And sometimes it takes the person who started the argument to apologize and try to explain themselves better when there is less heat and tension from the argument." Frank said looking at Danny, "And sometimes it takes someone to apologize even if they think they are right because even if you think you are right and the other is wrong, your team is still losing."

"Copy that, Commisioner." Danny sighed knowing his father was rght. He needed to try and fix what he'd broken.

* * *

Danny put all three kids to bed without disturbing his wife. He sent them into the bedroom to say goodnight to their Mommy before settling them all down with a bath and story for each of them. He once again eased the girls fear of an impending divorce by telling them he loved his family so much, he'd never break them up. Danny walked into his and Linda's bedroom expecting to see his wife. He frowned when she wasn't in the room. Danny noticed a sliver of light shining through the bathroom door. 

"Can I come in?" He knocked softly.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Linda asked. After they argued Linda had gone upstairs. Her whole body was tense and irritated. She was hot with anger and frustration. Linda drew herself a hot lavender bubble bath to help relax her. Maybe with a clear head, she could try to talk to Danny again.

"I'm not going to yell." Danny said. He inched the door open, "I'm sorry I got so upset." Danny sat down on the floor beside the tub.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wasn't trying to hide it. I just hadn't found a good time to talk to you." Linda looked over at him

Danny couldn't stop his eyes from looking up and down through the tub water, "I still shouldn't have yelled at you." Danny sighed, "Baby. I just want you safe. I can't control that environment. It's in Manhatten so I'm around but I can't control it. I can't make sure you're safe without being home. I know you're safe here."

"Danny you can't bubble wrap me." Linda shook her head.

"Can't I try?" Danny flashed her a small smile.

"I'll be okay." Linda took his hand in hers, "It's regular hours most of the time anyway."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Danny asked her.

"Yes. It's exactly what I want." Linda kissed the back of Danny's hand.

"Okay. Then I'll stand behind you." Danny kissed her lips sweetly.

"I love you." Linda sighed happily. They seemed to work this out. At least, for now, things seemed to be back on the right course. Danny was truly sorry for getting so upset while Linda was sorry for keeping it from him for so long. The two spent the night curled up close while a woman's body was found only a few miles away in a local park. When Danny would be called to the scene, it would take only hours before he'd realize, just how close to home this killer was going to get.


	8. Chapter 8

"Officer Reagan!" The Sergeant yelled as he came up on the scene of the crime. When Danny got the call at two-thirty in the morning, his heart stopped for a moment. Hearing 'Officer Reagan' as one of the first words wasn't a good sign. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was because Jack and his partner, Officer Roy, were the first ones on the scene.

"Yes, Sir." Jack looked up the hill to where his father was walking down.

"Walk me through the scene." He told Jack.

"Roy and I were dropping off a drunk and disorderly nearby when the call came through on the radio. We responded to the scene. Homeless guy said he found the body of a woman when he was collecting the cans out of the recycling bins. The uterus and heart are in the bag next to the body. Same M.O. as the murder a few weeks ago and the case Detective Beaz and Detective Rodriguez are working on. They are talking to the guy that found the body. Roy is canvassing the area to see if anyone else could have seen anything." Jack said.

"And you are..." Danny asked him.

"Reporting to the CO on duty, Sir." Jack smirked.

"Smartass. Help your partner." Danny instructed his son.

"I was taught well, Sir." Jack grinned before hustling to where his partner was headed through the park.

Danny grinned as he watched his son fall in perfect step as an officer. Danny approached the Medical Examiner.

"Chip off the Reagan block you got there." She said to Danny.

"Yeah. He's a good cop." Danny knelt next to the body, "Licence in the mouth again?" He asked.

"Her name is Amiee Sampson." The M.E. handed over the evidence bag with the license in it.

"We need to get this bastard." Danny sighed.

"Two kills, one month. Something's riled him up." The M.E. said.

"Yeah. I just have to figure out what." Danny took the evidence bag and the license, "Officer Reagan and Roy!" Danny called them. He handed over the baggie, "You found her. You deliver the news and get social services to the kids. You're on the case with Beaz and Rodriguez. Report to them for further instruction."

"Yes, Sir." Officer Roy nodded his head.

"You watch yourself out there." Danny said to both of them.

"Copy that." Jack nodded his head.

Danny walked back up the hill wondering how many more women would die at the hands of this psychopath.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk as the sun rose searching through the files on his desk wondering if there was any connection they'd missed so far. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the desk Sergeant knocked on his door.

"You have a visitor, Sir." He motioned for the woman to walk into the room.

"Kathleen." Danny stood, "Everything okay?"

"I think I found something." Kathleen sat in front of Danny's desk. She pulled a paper out of her messenger bag she had over her shoulder, "Look." She handed it to Danny, "All the women signed up for this dating site before they were killed."

"How did you find this?" Danny asked her.

"I talked to their friends and family." Kathleen grinned, "Besides. With the last name, Reagan, asking a friend who happens to work in TARU for a favor was pretty easy. I just asked if they could tell me how many of the victims signed up on this site. Turns out, all of them." 

"Who's the friend in TARU?" Danny wondered who bent the rules.

"Oh, I'm not that stupid. I won't name names." Kathleen stated, "But look. That can't be a coincidence."

"You sure you don't want to be a cop?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Sir. I'm very sure." Kathleen nodded her head.

"Thanks. This is helpful." Danny said, "I'll get this to Beaz and Rodriguez. Did you show this to Jack yet?"

"No. I haven't seen him yet. He crashed in the bunks last night for a few hours and we had a five-minute chat this morning before he said he had to go take care of a guy." Kathleen shook her head.

"Okay. I'll pass it down. Thank you." Danny smiled sincerely, "Officer Miller! Please escort Mrs. Reagan back to her vehicle where she can't cause any more of my men to bend the rules."

"Yes, because no other Reagan has ever done that before." Snickered Kathleen as she walked out of her father-in-law's office. Danny called Beaz to give her the new information while drafting an email to Erin looking for a warrant for the dating site to find the IP address of anyone who messaged the murdered women.

* * *

Danny Reagan had a plan. A plan he was sure Linda would yell at him for. But if it worked then they'd find the man that was hunting and killing women. Working through the NYPD's list of women that might fit in the killer's pattern was a much harder task than anyone realized. They were too old, had no kids, had the wrong hair or eye color. It was a voluntary job so no one could be forced into it. Danny didn't like the choice he had in front of him but when she offered to do it Danny realized it might not be such a bad idea.

The warrant came quickly from the DA's office. When they handed it to the dating website's corporate owners the warrant for their records they promptly complied having no idea someone was using their site to prey on women. Danny stared at the picture in front of him on the computer, "You sure you want to do this?" He asked the young woman sitting in a chair next to the TARU officer at the computer.

"Yeah. I can handle myself." She nodded her head.

"I don't like this." The woman's husband crossed his arms, "You're really going to let her be bait?"

"She knows how to shoot a gun, and will be surrounded by NYPD the whole time. We just need to draw this guy out." Danny said, "Kathleen. Are you sure?" 

"Jack. I'll be okay. Won't be the first time I've donned a ballistics vest and shot a gun. Although, not at the same time but it's fine. I can handle myself." Kathleen squeezed Jack's hand, "Let's see if he likes the profile."

"It's up. We should start getting messages anytime now." The TARU officer said. They'd gone through all the women's profiles and the one person that sent them all a message to composite Kathleen's profile to match the rest of the women. Now they had to wait for the one person the NYPD was hunting down. A man who went by no other name than his online screen name, Knightfall.


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours later and still no hits on 'Katie Addams' profile. Kathleen was sitting next to Beaz making small talk while Jack and his father spoke behind closed doors.

"Would you let Mom do this?" Jack paced back and forth.

"Your mother can't shoot a gun. Wasn't brought up around cops and doesn't know self-defence other than the few things I've taught her over the years which really isn't much." Danny said.

"So then no. You wouldn't let mom do this." Jack shook his head. He was furious with his father for letting his wife put herself at risk.

"Jack. If I thought Kathleen wouldn't be able to handle it. I wouldn't have agreed to it. You have to trust me on this." Danny understood why his son was so concerned but that didn't mean Danny was taking an unnecessary risk.

"She can't get hurt Dad." Jack frowned.

"She'll be okay." Danny put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "She's my kid. I wouldn't put her at risk if I didn't think it was a minimal risk."

Before Jack could say another word Beaz was tapping on Danny's door, "We got him."

Danny and Jack walked out of the room, "Where are you meeting?" He asked.

"I told him I could meet him at Peterson's. It's a pub on Eighth Street." Kathleen said.

"Alright. Suit up." Danny handed over his Snub Nose .38 and the ankle holster, "You know how to use this?"

"Wow. This is an older gun. It's a .38 Cold Detective Special, right?" Kathleen asked.

"You really should be a cop." Danny smiled, "Don't use it unless you need to."

"You got it." Kathleen strapped the ankle holster on, "Here." She handed Jack her wedding ring set, "Give me those back in a little bit."

"Please be careful." Jack wrapped his arms around Kathleen's waist. He slipped the rings into his uniform shirt pocket when he pulled back.

"I'm surrounded by NYPD and Reagan's. I'll be just fine." Kathleen kissed her husband sweetly.

"Danny. We're ready." Jamie looked over to his brother.

"Let's go." Danny said to his son and daughter-in-law.

* * *

"How can you be so calm about this?" Linda asked Frank who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Danny's handling it. She'll be fine." Frank said for the umpteenth time.

"She's not a cop." Linda sighed.

"She might as well be. She's a good shot. Better than Erin was at that age." Frank said.

"And you allow this? As grandfather and commissioner?" Linda asked him as she picked up the doll Maddie dropped on the floor.

"We use civilians all the time." Frank told her, "Danny's got a good team on her. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Linda shook her head, "He'd never in a million years let me do something like this. He doesn't even want me to work because he can't be on top of it every second of the day."

"There's a big difference. You have no idea how to shoot a gun or the self-defence that Kathleen knows." Frank explained.

"It's his daughter-in-law. I'm watching our granddaughter because he's letting our kid be bait for some insane creep who preys on single moms!" Linda bounced Maddie on her hip gently.

"She's wearing a vest and she's protected. It's fine." Frank looked over at her, "Relax. Trust your husband that he knows what he's doing."

"I trust Danny with everything. But this is insane." Linda grumbled.

"Insane but if it works we get a madman off the street." Frank went back to reading his book.

"And if it doesn't work we lose a daughter." Linda hugged Maddie close praying things went okay tonight. She didn't know how Jack would handle losing his wife if things went south.

* * *

"Okay. Just walk up to the bar and order a drink." Danny said into the microphone from the communications van that was parked across from the bar.

Kathleen was nervous. She'd never been in this position before. But the bar was filled with undercover cops. Her father-in-law was in the van. Her husband was a block away in his radio car with his partner. Detective Beaz was at the bar undercover. Detective Rodriguez was outside undercover on the street. Detective Reagan was in the back alley to cover that exit. She was armed with a gun and had a bulletproof vest on. She was okay. Kathleen sat on a bar stool and ordered herself a drink. She didn't plan on actually drinking it but it needed to look real enough to fool the man who was meeting her.

She was only sitting for about five minutes before being approached, "Lady ninety-five? Katie?" A man tapped her shoulder. He was short with thinning hair on his head, "I'm Knightfall." He grinned as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hi." Kathleen flashed him a flirty smile. This was not at all what anyone expected to see. 

"I'm sorry I'm a little late. Did you want to go grab a bite to eat?" He asked. He pulled out his wallet and threw a fifty on the bar. Well over what Kathleen's drink could have possibly cost.

"Go with him." Danny said into Kathleen's ear piece, "Bravo team stay on his car." He said knowing they needed more than a creepy meeting in a bar to nail this guy.

Kathleen hopped off the bar stool and took the man's hand, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"This little Italian place I know. It's great. It's just down the road." He opened his car door for Kathleen. Neither one realized that when he parked Jamie knew what car was his. The second Jamie realized Kathleen was gong to be in the car he and his team put a GPS marker on the car if patrol lost them.

"Sounds great." Kathleen grinned. She made sure to look at the backseat before getting into the car. Soon they were on their way off into the night, being followed by a team of NYPD not knowing what was coming up for the brave, young woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny watched the GPS tracker as the van drove behind the man's car.

"So where's your daughter tonight?" The man asked 'Katie'.

"My mother. She said she'd keep her overnight and I could pick her up in the morning." Kathleen grinned, "In case things go well." She felt uncomfortable as the man put his hand on her thigh.

"So she's not home?" The man asked.

"No why?" Kathleen wondered what he wanted with Katie's daughter. After all, none of the evidence pointed to him going near the kids. He didn't touch them as far as anyone could tell.

"Just wondering. How about we go to my place then?" He steered the car onto the highway on ramp.

"Where's that?" Kathleen asked.

"Flatbush." The man grinned, "It will be much quieter." He slid his hand up her thigh.

Kathleen grabbed his wrist, "Why don't we wait for that. Don't want to spoil dessert before dinner." She flirted but kept a strong hold on his wrist.

"A woman who knows what she wants. I like it." The man returned his hand to the wheel as he drove not knowing he was leading the NYPD right to his home.

* * *

"We're not letting her go into his house, right?" Jack called his father's cellphone as he drove behind the van.

"We have to get him on more than being a creepy guy in a bar." Danny said, "She's fine. We're right behind her."

"Dad." Jack said.

"Jack." Danny said back in the same tone.

"That's my wife." Jack said irritably.

"And my daughter. She's going to be fine. I promise." Danny tried to keep his son calm, "You just watch your six. I'll watch hers. Copy?" Danny waited for Jack to respond, "Jack." Danny reprimanded.

"Copy." Jack ended the phone call.

"She's going to be okay." Roy smiled at Jack, "There are more cops on her than any other person in the city."

"Yeah, but what if something happens before we can breach?" Jack asked.

"I think that's why she's wearing the vest." Roy told Jack, "It's going to be fine. Stop worrying so much."

"Fine. Yeah. Okay." Jack said sarcastically.

All too soon the man pulled into the driveway of a simple two-story home. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. The lawn was well maintained. There were even kids toys on the porch. The light was on outside the home. It was well-lit. It seemed almost picturesque.

"Kathleen. Don't forget. Your code for help is 'it's a little chilly in here'." Danny reminded her softly through the earpiece.

"Huh." 'Katie' sighed.

"What?" The man smiled as he turned off the car.

"I read the clock on the car wrong. I thought it said ten-oh-four." 'Katie' smiled, "Must be that last drink."

"She's a smart girl." Roy said to Jamie as they heard Kathleen respond to Danny's words.

Back in the perp's car, he opened hs door and quickly walked around the car to 'Katie's' door, "Allow me to assist you." He held out his hand. 

"Thank you." She grinned, "You're quite the gentleman." 'Katie' followed the man up the front walkway. He opened the door slowly.

"I hope you don't mind. My brother is home tonight." He said as they entered. Kathleen looked around the house. It was immaculate. Nothing out of place. Not even a speck of dust that she could see. She wondered if people actually lived here or if it was just a cover house for evil.

"You live with your brother?" 'Katie' asked. She felt chills run up her spine when the door was shut behind her.

"Yeah. His name is Andre." The man grinned, "Or we call him two-face. Seeing that he looks like him from the Batman comics. Want to meet him? He's just through that door. He loves guests. I'll be right back." The man pushed 'Katie' gently towards the cellar door.

Kathleen started to use her code phrase when a pair of large strong arms grabbed hr fro behind, "You're a pretty one." The large man snarled. He kicked open the door to the basement, dragging Kathleen down the steps with him.

"No!" Kathleen screamed, "Let me go!" She yelled as loud as she could. She didn't realize the earpiece had fallen out when she was grabbed.

"Kathleen?!" Danny said as static came over the radio, "Kathleen. Are you there?" Danny called out, "Kathleen!" Danny took off his headset, "That's it prepare to enter." Danny said not wanting to take any chances with his daughter-in-law.

"Wait! Hold entry!" ESU Sergeant Michaels said after seeing the first man walk out of the house with Kathleen's purse. He got into hs car and drove away, "Alpha team, follow him!" The ESU Sergeant instructed.

"Let's get her out of there." Danny said preparing to storm into the home.

"Dad!" Jack said over the radio as he put the gas to the floor in his car.

"We're going in." Danny said to his son. Danny just hoped the three minutes it would take to disperse NYPD around the premises wouldn't be enough time for the man to hurt Kathleen. He prayed she'd be able to hold off for five minutes on her own. Danny suited up with a vest while Jack stopped his car on the street killing the lights and siren not wanting to alert the perp of their presence. Jack jumped out of his car.

"What if she's hurt?" Jack asked his father.

"There's a bus on standby for her." Jamie said, "Stick with me Jack." 

"Go." Danny told his son. He knew inside Jack was panicking. But he had to power through in order to save Kathleen before her life was cut short by a man who murdered over a dozen other women.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told I have to let you ladies know that man-friend is headed home and I'm supposed to share this with you all. So a few weeks ago, I broke my keychain for my car keys(The metal links pulled apart and I lost the Thor hammer part of the keychain so it was just links) and I've been just using a circle keychain ring and I've been saying that I wanted another keychain. So man-friend hands me a little box today with a new keychain that looks like this but not quite. On mine, the circle is black and the letters are cursive and blue, but it's pretty much the same thing. MIne's got a little handcuff charm too: https://img0.etsystatic.com/057/0/9095429/il_570xN.726768024_hupm.jpg
> 
> So apparently we're dating-dating. I told him I still refuse to call him a boyfriend on account that I'm gonna be 32 in a few months and he's 33. Well over the age of a 'boy'. LOL. He just gets to be the man-friend. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Kathleen Reagan tried to kick the man that dragged her down the stairs. She saw the scars on his face. She saw the dead hollow look in his eyes. He threw her down on the dirty sheet.

"Get away from me!" Kathleen yelled as he came near her again.

"Shut up! Shut up! All of you women don't know how to shut up! Do you want to see your child again!?" He screamed at her.

"Oh, I will." Kathleen muttered under her breath. She flipped herself onto her feet as the man charged at her swinging his belt wildly. Kathleen put her arm up to stop the belt from slapping her across her face.

"You want to fight me?!" The man screamed trying to intimidate her. Kathleen took her arm the belt had wrapped around and yanked it down ripping the belt from his hands. Kathleen was able to quickly wind her arm to whip the belt at the man trying to attack her.

Upstairs the ESU team broke through the door without waiting for someone to open it from inside. They had a civilian in there. Family in there. They were going to get her out. The house was flooded with cops as they spread out. Both teams filled the house.

"Sweep the whole place. She's in here." Danny instructed the officers.

"Let's go!" The team leader for the Alpha team said as his team made their way up the stairwell.

"Damn. Kathleen where the Hell are you?" Jack scanned every corner for his wife.

"We do this inch by inch. WE'll find her." Jamie said as they cleared the living room.

Back in the basement, the man lunged for Kathleen knocking her down to the ground, "You stupid bitch!" He yelled at her. He picked up a hammer he had on the basement floor. He swung it high over his head enraged that someone dared to fight back this hard.

"Screw you!" Kathleen yelled back. When she saw the hammer being raised, she acted instantly. Kathleen rolled to the right, kicked the man between his legs and slid out from under him. He dropped to his knees still holding the hammer. He grabbed Kathleen's ankle pulling her back as he swung the hammer high again. Kathleen took a deep breath and reached for her father-in-law's gun.

Back on the first floor, Jack was with Jamie as they cleared the house room by room with ESU when everyone's attention was drawn to the basement door as a gun went off. Sergeant Michaels and Danny were the first ones to the door followed closely by Jack.

"Kathleen!" Jack yelled.

"Get a bus!" Danny hollered up the steps not knowing if she was hurt or not. 

"Over here!" Kathleen yelled from the corner she was in. She held the gun in her hands, still pointed at the man who lay bleeding on the concrete.

Jack raced to his wife's side, "Are you hurt?!" 

Officers quickly surrounded the main with their guns pointed at him, should he make a move.

"Kathleen." Jack put his gun in the holster. He put his hand on the gun Kathleen held, "Hey. You okay?" He gently took the gun from Kathleen handing it behind him for his Uncle to take.

Kathleen looked over at Jack, "I'm okay." She closed her eyes, "I hit my head." She felt the adrenaline wear off. The fact that she just shot a man was sinking in.

Jamie blocked her sight of the man while Danny and Michaels searched the basement with ESU to be sure no one else was there, "Let's get you out of here." Jamie put his hand out for Kathleen to take. She let both Reagan men help her up, "Watch your step." Jamie said seeing the shock settle with Kathleen.

Jack stayed with his wife as they walked to the ambulance waiting for her, "Let's get you checked out."

"Jack. I'm okay. I just hit my head. I'm alright." Kathleen shook her head.

"Still." Jack kissed her lips, "Please. Just let them look at you?" 

"Okay." Kathleen stepped into the ambulance followed by her husband.

"She okay?" Danny jogged out of the house to see neighbors starting to come out of their homes to see what the commotion was.

"Yeah. Shock mostly. She hit her head but I think she's going to be fine. She's just in shock over the whole she shot a guy. Is he going to make it?" Jamie asked his big brother.

"Still breathing. EMS just went in to load him up." Danny said.

"Good because she doesn't need to live with killing the guy. This is yours." Jamie handed Danny his gun.

"Thanks." Danny nodded his head.

"How are you going to explain that you let a civilian have a gun that's not registered to her and with no gun license?" Jamie asked wondering how Danny was going to stay out of trouble.

"I'm going to use my charm and wit to get out of it." Danny said.

"You're going to probably catch a RIP for it." Jamie grinned.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Danny quipped.

"Linda will be pissed." Jamie said.

"It wouldn't be the first time for that either." Danny said. His radio crackled to life. Danny listened closely, "Take a ride with me." He said to Jamie, "Grab your partner." Danny took the keys from another officer and took Jack's police cruiser while Jamie and his partner, Oliver Yates, followed.

* * *

 

They stopped where the Bravo team had apprehended the first man from the bar. He'd double backed to 'Katie's home' which was a safe house with a fake address for the online profile should the perp track her down. When questioned he lawyered up before anyone could find out what he was doing there.

Danny stepped out of the cruiser, "What's your name?" He asked the man. The man turned his head away from Danny, "What's your name?!" Danny yelled at him.

"I don't have to talk to you pigs!" The man spat in Danny's face.

Danny grabbed the man's chin, "Then tell me your name and what the Hell you're doing out here tonight."

"What are you? Like the fat pig here? Screw you!" The man struggled against the handcuffs he was in.

Danny pushed the man's head back, "Get him out of here." He said to the officers standing beside him.

"Yes, Sir." They nodded respectfully before stuffing the man into a cruiser to take him in.

Danny sighed as he turned to Jamie, "I have to call Linda." Danny sighed.

"I'll take the cruiser back so you and Jamie can head tot he ER." Detective Yates said swapping keys with Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said, "I want every detail on this guy and the car. Copy?" Danny said to the commanding officer of the ESU team.

"As soon as we get it, you get it." He nodded his head.

"Thanks, Tobias." Danny got in the car with Jamie as they sped off towards the hospital to check in on Kathleen and Jack. Danny knew Linda was going to be mad at him. He sighed heavily knowing this was going to be a long phone call.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny Reagan knew he was in trouble when he walked through the door of his home. Linda had practically yelled at him the whole way home. Kathleen was cleared by the ER. She had a mild concussion but nothing that a little rest wouldn't cure. Maddie was already asleep when Jack had called his mom. They both agreed to let Maddie stay overnight was best for everyone.

Linda was sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea when Danny came home. She watched as Danny walked into the kitchen and over to her. Danny kissed her cheek, "I wasn't sure if you'd be up or not."

"Well, when I get a phone call saying our daughter-in-law shot someone I can't really go back to sleep after that." Linda sighed.

"Honey. I know what you're going to say." Danny said to her.

"Oh, you do?!" Linda took a deep breath.

"You're upset because she could have been hurt but she was okay. She was better than okay. She got the guy. We have both of the guys in custody thanks to her." Danny said, "She's fine." He walked over to Linda and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. Danny kissed his wife's cheek, "Everyone is okay. And we got two really bad guys off the street."

Linda shook her head, "I am upset because she could have been hurt. I am upset that you agreed to this insane plan. But I'm glad it worked out. But that's not what I was going to say." Linda pulled out of his arms, "I was going to ask how you could ever think it as acceptable to put your daughter-in-law in a situation where a man would try to assault her. Try to rape and beat her. After what I've been through? How could you put Kathleen in that situation? What if she hadn't been able to shoot him? What if you lost the car before it got to the house? What if you weren't right there? Don't you ever put one of our kids in danger like that again." Linda said sternly.

"She wasn't in any real danger." Danny said calmly.

Linda stood from the table putting her mug in the sink, "No real danger? That's why she shot a man tonight?" Linda crossed her arms.

"Honey." Danny walked over to Linda.

"Don't." Linda moved away from him, "You can't fix me being mad at you with a 'honey' and a kiss and a hug." Linda felt her eyes fill with tears, "She could have died tonight Danny. Jack's wife. Maddie's Mommy. And you would have been responsible for it. What would Jack do if that happened? Maddie would grow up not knowing her mother at all."

"Linda. She's fine. She was fine the whole time. She was protected. And she was safe." Danny watched his wife start to crumble.

"I may have to live with the fact that you or Jack or Sean and probably Sam one day and God knows Grace will follow in your footsteps too. I'm going to have to live knowing that my husband and kids could go to work one day and never come home. But don't you dare start putting our family out there like that. She's not a cop. You can't treat her like one just because she knows how to shoot a gun." Linda wiped a tear away. She was terrified of losing family. Tonight felt too close for Linda. She knew what it was like to have a man come at you and beat you. She knew what it felt like to be raped while you screamed for him to stop touching you. She wouldn't wish that upon her worst enemy. The fact that Danny put their daughter-in-law in that environment boiled Linda's blood.

Danny didn't know what he could say to make Linda not be so upset, "Linda." Danny took a slow step towards her, "I'm here Baby. I'm okay. I'm home safe, and in one piece. Jack and Kathleen are home. When Sean gets out of the academy he'll be a good cop too. And if Sam or Grace or Faith chose to be cops too then they will learn what it takes too. I know that every day I walk out of this house. And I make sure I do everything I can to come home to you. No matter what it takes. You are the most important person in the world to me and I will come home to you. I promise." Danny put his hands on his wife's hips.

"You can't scare me like that." Linda let her head drop on Danny's chest as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you." Danny kissed the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"She's not a cop." Linda shook her head.

"No, she's not. She'd make a damn good one but she's not. I would never put our kids in harm's way. Not if I wasn't one-hundred-percent sure I was able to protect them." Danny promised. Linda stayed in her husband's arms as her emotions rolled. She hated that she could distinctly remember being raped. The flashback came after Jack had called. Linda had taken three showers before Danny had come home trying to make herself feel clean again. No one had touched her but she could feel it like it was yesterday and not years ago. Linda shivered in Danny's arms. His only response was to hold her close and squeeze her tighter. Linda had no idea how long they stayed in the kitchen holding each other. It felt like an eternity. She only noticed Danny move when her eyes started to close and she felt ready for bed. Linda hoped that with the start of a new week tomorrow it would bring better days for all of the Reagan family.


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Linda woke up before the sun. Danny was sitting upright in their bed watching her sleep beside him.

"Hey." Linda sighed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning." Danny leaned over and kissed his wife's lips. Linda felt something off with Danny. He'd been so distant lately. Even now. Right next to her, he felt a million miles away.

Linda slipped on her glasses, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"You know Jack could have caught a lot of crap for telling you about what we were doing last night. The only reason we looked the other way is because the only people that knew he told you were, Dad, Jamie and I. And he's already going to hear it from me about why he can't say these things to you or if it was someone else, how he can't say these things to Kathleen." Danny said.

"You put one of our kids in danger." Linda said to him.

"And you weren't supposed to know about it. Not because I was keeping it from you but because I was doing my job. You know there's things you can't know about and the more Reagans in Blue, the more people that will know and not you." Danny said to her.

Linda crossed her arms in frustration, "I know that." 

"Do you?" Danny asked. He sighed as he saw Linda's watery eyes, "When is your next appointment with Dr. Bennett?" Danny asked.

"What?" Linda looked over at him.

"I know I missed the last two of yours but I've been to ours. I'm just wondering when you go again. You've been a little more....upset than you usually are. What is really the problem, Linda?" Danny asked.

"You think something is wrong with me?" Linda asked.

"No. That's not what I said." Danny said carefully, "I just wanted to know. I think maybe talking to her might help you work through whatever is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." Linda lied.

"Really?" Danny asked knowing she was lying to him, "Is that why you haven't taken your meds in two weeks?" He asked, "And two weeks before that you skipped pills here and there."

"You're monitoring me now Danny?" Linda felt her skin flush as she got angry wit her husband. How could he watch her like that? 

"When it comes to your health and safety, yes. I am." Danny said honestly.

"For your information. Dr. Bennett said I can wean off the pills and see how I do." Linda furiously wiped at her eyes as she started to cry. She was frustrated with her body for crying when she wanted to yell at her husband.

"I think...." Danny paused thinking of the right way to say he thought she needed to go back on her medication. Her emotions had been exhausting lately. She was happy, sad, and angry all the time. He could tell it was wearing her down, "I think that with everything that you deal with. The emotional rollercoaster you're on most days isn't good. I think that the medication helps you."

"Because I'm crazy?" Linda looked at her husband.

"Never once have I ever called you that or insinuated that word. You're not crazy Linda." Danny reached for her hand, frowning when she pulled it away, "Honey. Do you have any idea how often you've been crying lately? It's like everything is overwhelming and you are having a hard time handling it. I just want to help you."

"By telling me I need medication to fix me?" Linda asked.

"By telling you when something isn't working because you can't see yourself and how you're acting. Just like when you point out when I'm being an ass." Danny told her, "I don't want you to get so stressed out and upset, I find you on the roof of a building again." Danny said honestly.

"You think I'm going to try and kill myself because I'm upset and irritated with you?" Linda shook her head. She didn't realize she wasn't thinking clearly and how she was blaming Danny when he'd done nothing wrong. She didn't realize how she was putting herself in the center, making herself the victim no matter what Danny did or didn't do. She didn't realize how manipulative her behavior had become since she changed her medication dose and started to wean off it, then quit cold turkey.

"Honey, I just want you safe. I love you so much, Linda. I don't want anything to happen to you and I feel like something more is going on and we need help to figure out what the problem is." Danny sighed, "Maybe we should go see her together." He tried to spin how he was talking to her, "Maybe I'm not understanding how you're feeling and I'm thinking it's something else when it's something I'm doing that's the problem but I'm not seeing it. You know how thickheaded I can be sometimes. I'm sure if we call her up and ask if we can take an hour of her day she'll see us. She's usually pretty good about that." Danny smiled. He'd take the blame if it meant she'd be able to get the help she needed.

"I love you too." Linda sniffled, "Fine. We'll see her together." She had to admit, as much as she wanted him to be wrong she hadn't been feeling the best lately. She thought it was just stress but the more Danny talked about her being emotionally up and down the more Linda started to think maybe he had a point. 

"Okay." Danny picked up hs phone and called Dr. Bennett and set up an appointment for them right after church that morning. While Danny set up the appointment Linda slipped out of bed to take a shower and get dressed for the day. She didn't know what to expect but she hoped the rest of the day would be better than her morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Linda sat in Dr. Bennett's office next to Danny on the couch. Linda honestly had no idea why she already felt like crying. Danny had helped like he did every Sunday morning to get the kids ready for church. Frank took the kids back home with him while Jack and Kathleen went over since Kathleen wanted to start on preparing dinner. Danny told his father he and Linda had an appointment to go to. The only one that knew where Danny and Linda were was Frank. They never hid the fact that Linda saw Dr. Bennett, or that Danny and Linda went together. But it wasn't anyone else's business. Frank was told because he lived with them, he wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on and he was babysitting their kids.

"Linda. How are you doing today?" Dr. Bennett asked her.

"Why don't you ask Danny? He seems to know what I think and want and feel." Linda said, irritated with her husband for dragging her here.

"I want to hear from you how you feel." Dr. Bennett said, "Happy, sad, angry, frustrated, lost, scared, depressed, anxious. How do you feel?" 

Linda looked down at the ground. She didn't want to say what popped into her head. The first word she thought of was 'ashamed'. She couldn't even think of why that was the first word she thought of.

"Linda. This doesn't work unless you speak to me. You know that." Dr. Bennett said, gently pushing Linda. When Linda stayed quiet Dr. Bennett tried a new question, "Why are you here today?"

"Danny said we needed to come." Linda swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Do you think you needed to come?" She asked Linda.

"I don't know." Linda kept her eyes on the floor.

"Danny, how do you feel?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"Concerned. Scared. Worried." Danny said the first three things that came to mind.

"About what?" Dr. Bennett asked hoping his answers would get Linda to open up.

"I'm concerned about my wife. She's usually so strong and independent. She is brave and courageous. But lately, she's been withdrawn. She's been upset easily. She cries all the time. She paints herself as a victim no matter what. Somehow twists things around so that she's the one that's always hurt. I'm scared that one day she's going to wake up and she's going to be so upset that she's going to do something dangerous without realizing it. I'm scared that I'm going to find her on a rooftop again. Or maybe passed out with an empty bottle of pills. Or..." Danny took a deep breath. He hated that he even thought of it but he wanted Linda to know how serious he thought this was, "Or, God forbid, she wakes up one day and thinks my gun is the answer. I'm worried that I'll lose the love of my life because she doesn't see herself. She doesn't see how she's not herself anymore. How she's changed. How dependent and how far she's fallen from who she has always been. She doesn't see the woman standing in the kitchen crying because I'm home late. I love Linda. Unconditionally. Every second of every day, I love my wife. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for her." Danny looked over at Linda, "And I'm sorry if it makes you mad or upset to be here today. But part of loving you, protecting you, taking care of you, part of being your husband, is knowing when to ask for help. It's knowing that I can't help you by myself right now and I'm here for you. I'm here for whatever you need. Linda, please. I'm begging you to talk to me. Tell me what's going on up there because I just want to help you through whatever it is that you're trying to work through."

"You'll hate me." Linda whispered.

"I could never hate you." Danny promised.

Linda put her face in her hands as she cried. She tried to take a deep breath before speaking not knowing what to say. Linda shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like....like I set up a house of cards perfectly and you come in like a gust of wind and knock them all down. And I try to keep them together but I can't. I feel like everything is pressing down on my chest and I can't breathe. Like every single step is taking me closer to falling off the edge and I'm terrified of the drop." Linda wiped her eyes. She was so mad at her body for crying. She couldn't control the tears. She couldn't control any emotion. She was running on autopilot and was almost out of gas, "I keep thinking things." She admitted, "Things I know I shouldn't have in my head."

"What do you think Linda?" Dr. Bennett asked her.

"Things." Linda shrugged her shoulders, "I'll be driving in the car and wonder if it will kill me to crash into a tree. Or I'll have a headache and do the math out to figure out just what combination or how many pills it will take. Never anything involving the kids. Or Danny. Or anyone. Just me."

"Are you sleeping?" Dr. Bennett wrote notes down as Linda spoke.

"A little. Sometimes more than others." Linda wanted to take Danny's hand but he'd just finished saying how independent she once was.

"Okay. First, let's start with your medication. I know you want to be off it. And we were trying that before the car accident. However, I think that you're not ready for it. I think the accident backtracked you a bit for that but it's okay. A lot of people take a few steps forward, then one or two back. It's like tug of war sometimes. Originally you were doing twenty milligrams, then we went to ten. Ten seems to not be enough. So let's do a little less than the twenty. We'll do fifteen milligrams for now. So let's start there and maybe try ten again in six months or so. I'm also going to give you something to help you sleep. Sometimes our brains can sort-of short circuit after too little sleep. So that needs to be a priority." Dr. Bennett wrote on her prescription pad, "Now the second thing we're going to work on is learning that you are not the victim at all times. You have a choice in everything. You can choose your path. If you feel, Danny has done something wrong then you can choose to either say 'hey. we need to talk about this. Here is what I'm feeling.' or you can choose to cry, get upset and make Danny feel like he should just let it go without explaining what the problem is. And I guarantee you, that option B will lead to more problems, arguments, fights, and probably end with a divorce. When there is a problem you need to express that to him without victimizing yourself. You are not a victim. You are in a marriage that takes you  _and_ Danny to work at." Dr. Bennett said, "In light of the most recent argument. When Danny called he said that you were upset because your daughter-in-law helped out with a police case and she's a civilian that could have put her in danger."

"That's the jest of it." Linda said knowing Dr. Bennett couldn't know the details.

"How old is she?" Dr. Bennett asked Linda.

"Same age as Jack. Twenty-five." Linda said softly.

"Then she's an adult. Danny, did she know what was going to happen? Was she informed? Did she have to sign anything to do this? Anything like that?" Dr. Bennett asked him.

"She was. We went over the details and possibilities. She had the right to refuse at any time and she consented. She talked to her husband, who wasn't the happiest person but he went along with it as well. She ended up with a mild concussion and there was some shock from the situation but she's fine. Saw her at church this morning and she was smiling and perfectly fine. I talked to her a bit and she said her head still hurt but she was fine. I even talked to Jack and he said that she was okay. Still a little shaken up but she saw some things first hand that most people don't. So that's to be expected." Danny reported.

"But she's our daughter-in-law." Linda shook her head.

"And she's a grown woman who under no duress made an informed decision." Dr. Bennett spoke over Linda, "There is nothing else to say on the matter. You can be concerned. But be concerned and take the baby for a while or cook her a meal. Don't take it out on your husband who, to my understanding, was doing his job."

"I guess I didn't think of it like that." Linda said.

"I have a question for you Doc." Danny said.

"Sure." Dr. Bennett smiled.

"If you know the accident could have back peddled Linda, why would you have her skip pills then go off them?" Danny wondered what her thought process was.

"I didn't. I put her on ten milligrams after the accident. She shouldn't be skipping them or not taking them." Dr. Bennett said, "Linda. When did you start skipping pills?"

Linda knew she'd been caught, "I'm sorry." A fresh set of tears filled her eyes, "I realized I forgot them some days and then I just...I stopped. I thought I was okay because I wasn't suicidal or anything."

"If you don't take your medication, things will just get worse and worse until you  _are._ " Dr. Bennett told her, "You have to take this. Every day. At the same time. I know the memory isn't the best sometimes but this is important. Set a timer. Danny, I know you work late but set a timer for you to at least text her and remind her if that's the only way to make sure it gets done each night. Take the medication exactly as instructed. Just because you are a nurse doesn't mean you can self-diagnose or medicate."

"I didn't think anything bad would happen." Linda whispered honestly.

"I understand. But it's really important to take your medication. Two pills, every night before bed." Dr. Bennett instructed.

"I'll make sure she does." Danny took Linda's hand in his.

"And when he makes sure you're taking your pills, realize that's not him seeing you as a victim. You're not. That's him caring about you and making sure you are healthy and safe. Just like I'm sure you do to him if he ever comes home with so much as a bump on the head." Dr. Bennett explained.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She felt like she'd been in trouble this whole hour. Like Danny and Dr. Bennett had scolded her. She knew she deserved it. But it didn't make her feel any better about it. When the session was over Danny took Linda's prescriptions to fill on the way home. 

In the car, Linda looked at their joined hands. Danny hadn't said much since they left the office.

"I'm sorry." Linda apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Danny kissed the back of LInda's hand at a stop light, "I love you." He replied. He accepted her apology. He knew they still had a long road to go but he hoped the fog would clear and they could walk hand in hand instead of Linda needing to be carried every step of the way. He hoped that now, Linda would start to feel better and be less emotional. He knew the toll it was taking on him to see her this way. He couldn't imagine how it was to actually feel all the emotions Linda was having, so intensly, all at the same time. He hoped this would help her more than he ever could with just a kiss or hug. Danny squeezed his wife's hand in his knowing that whatever was coming they'd be able to face it as long as they fought together.


	15. Chapter 15

That night after dinner Linda sat with Kathleen outside on the back porch. It was getting almost too cold to sit outside. They'd even seen a few flakes of snow start to fall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Linda asked Kathleen for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure. I took two Tylenol earlier for my headache and I'm fine now." Kathleen smiled, "Jack said you were pretty upset. Also that he was lucky his Dad swept it under the rug that Jack told you. I told Jack he shouldn't have done that." 

"I think he was scared. When he told me it sounded like it just came out. Not that he was trying to do it behind anyone's back." Linda said honestly.

"If his CO caught him he'd be in a lot of trouble though. He's apparently already in trouble with his dad. He's reporting to the 54th tomorrow morning to have a meeting of some kind." Kathleen told her mother-in-law what Jack had told her before they went over for dinner.

"Danny told me that you really know how to defend yourself. And that you handled yourself." Linda said, "I'm glad you can do that."

"You've never wanted to learn to shoot?" Kathleen asked.

"No. I had a gun once. For about a day before giving it to Danny and telling him I couldn't carry one and he needed to take care of it." Linda sighed, "He's shown me how to shoot. He's taken me to the shooting range once or twice so I know in case of a real drastic emergency and he's not there or for some reason capable of doing it. I know you squeeze don't pull. But I hate it. I don't like it. I could barely shoot his gun with him standing right behind me making sure I had it steady and straight." Linda recalled one of the only times she'd ever shot his gun. He was fresh out of the academy and insisted she know how to fire a weapon if something ever happened where she had no other choice.

"What about learning self-defence?" Kathleen knew of a few classes she'd be willing to go with her mother-in-law to if she didn't want to go alone.

"I take a few with Maria Beaz. Women's self-defence but nothing like you know. Just some basics. Maria doesn't need it at all but when I started I felt uncomfortable not knowing anyone so she offered to go to the classes too. Said it never hurts to take a refresher course." Linda smiled.

"Well if she ever can't make it I'd be willing to go too. There's actually one that's run by a guy I know from NYU. He teaches a lot about how to get away from an attacker that knows how to attack. Not just some random guy who knows how to grab a woman. He even taught me a move I used to get away the other night. Well, part of a move." Kathleen said, "So, if you're on your back and a guy is above you like he's going to rape you. You lock your arms to stop them from dropping down on you. You lock them on each shoulder like this." Kathleen put her hands out to show Linda how to hold her hands, "Then you do this move called a shrimp, that's the part of this move I used the other night, and put the leg that's up on his hip. Move your hands from shoulders to elbows, move back to the center and put the other foot on his other hip. The guy will pull away because it's instinct, then you grab his wrists and start to bicycle kick up by his face and jaw. To his groin, to his gut. Like his whole center basically to move him away from you. Then as soon as he's away and on the ground, you just take off running."

"Sounds effective." Linda nodded her head.

"It is." Kathleen smiled.

"Hey, hun." Jack called from the doorway, "Maddie is getting sleepy. You want to head home?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I've got to drop her off at the daycare in the morning anyway so we all have to be up early." Kathleen grinned.

"Oh yeah. You start the new job tomorrow right?" Jack asked his mom as he held the door open for both of them.

Linda nodded her head, "It will be interesting to go back to work again."

Danny walked past her with a kiss on her cheek, "I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said before disappearing into the den with Frank and a bottle of whiskey.

"I hope your father is right." Linda grinned, "You two drive safe. It's starting to snow." Linda said.

"We can walk to our house from here. We'll be fine." Jack smirked.

He and Kathleen gathered their things and Maddie before saying goodbye to Frank and Danny, "Drive safe!" Danny called out with a smile on his face.

Linda watched as they drove off down the street before turning out the front light. She walked back to the kitchen to finish putting away the now dry dishes.

"Everything okay?" Frank asked Danny.

"I think so. Or they will be." Danny said to his father. He and his father chatted quietly for a few moments until they heard a loud crash followed by one of the little kids crying.

"DAAAADDDDYY!" Grace yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Instantly Danny and Frank were out of their seats and in the kitchen where Linda was holding a sobbing Sam in her arms with glass shattered at her feet.

"Don't move!" Danny yelled at Faith who was also crying but trying to get to her mother. Grace stood on top of the bar stool while she shrieked.

"No one moves!" Frank bellowed. Frank walked over to where Faith was and sat her one the counter whilst making Grace sit down and stop yelling.

Danny walked over to Linda and Sam, "Are you two hurt?" Danny asked.

"I think Sam is fine." Linda took a deep breath. She knew the glass mixing bowl landed right next to her foot. She'd taken her boots off when she walked back into the house and was wearing nothing but a pair of socks. Her foot hurt. She just hadn't looked at it yet to see what happened.

"Sammie. It's okay." Danny reached his arms out to take Sam.

"I bwoked it!" Sam cried, "I towwy!"

"It's okay. It's just a dish. You're okay. Come see Daddy so Mommy can move away from the glass." Danny said calmly.

"Wan Mommy!" Sam clung tighter to Linda.

"Sammie, go see Daddy for just a minute. Mommy can't move and hold you." Linda had to pry Sam's arms from around her neck to hand him to Danny. Linda looked down at her foot where her white sock was turning red, "Damn." Linda leaned back against the clean counter and pulled herself up sticking her foot over the kitchen sink, "Frank, can you take the kids out of here?" She asked not knowing how bad the cut was.

"C'mon. Let's go in the other room and turn on some cartoons while your Mom and Dad clean this up." Frank took Sam who was still crying for his Mommy from Danny. He helped Grace and Faith down from the counter and shut the kitchen door behind him.

"What do you need me to do?" Danny asked not knowing if Linda needed his help or he'd be better off sweeping the glass.

"Hand me the first aid kit then clean the glass?" Linda asked. She saw the piece of glass sticking out from her sock. Linda cut her sock down the middle to peel it off without moving the glass shard too much. She pulled the glass out with a pair of tweezers as Danny cleaned the glass from the floor. The Pyrex dish had shattered everywhere. Danny swept the whole kitchen three times before he was sure he got it all. Linda was just finishing bandaging up her foot as Danny declared the kitchen was glass free.

"What happened?" He asked walking over to his wife who remained on the counter. Danny carefully took the glass shard and her bloody sock to toss in the trash for her.

"He wanted to help but I said he couldn't because there was no more Tupperware to put away. I turned around to the girls and he grabbed the mixing bowl. It was still wet and it's heavy. It slipped out of his hands. I felt it shatter right next to my foot. I moved it forward when I picked him up because that's where he was standing." Linda frowned.

"Are you okay?" Danny carefully traced his finger over the bandage on her foot.

"It bleeds more than it needs to." Linda said, "It's okay. Should stop soon and it's not deep enough for a stitch. It just stings." Linda told him.

Danny turned his wife towards him so her legs were on either side of him, "You want me to carry you upstairs where you can elevate it or something?"

"It's a cut. I didn't cut a toe off. It's just a cut." Linda smirked. She made a move to get down off the counter only to have Danny hold her stll.

"You know. We haven't done anything in the kitchen in a while." He grinned mischievously.

"Because we have four other people in the house that would ask far too many questions about the sanitation of the kitchen counter if they caught us." Linda grinned.

Danny slid his arms around Linda's waist, "I'm just thinking. It might be nice to change that up a bit."

Linda jumped when he pinched her playfully, "Not now." She leaned down to kiss him slowly, "But later." Linda kissed her husband again. She smiled against his lips. ' _Yes_.' Linda thought to herself, ' _This was going to be a much better week._ ' The upcoming court case involving members of the Raegan family never crossed her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a self-defense class where I learned exactly what this guy is teaching. That's the move Kathleen was explaining to Linda: https://youtu.be/6D8r-wH0dkk


	16. Chapter 16

Monday morning Linda walked into the hospital. She didn't think twice about the NYPD cars in the parking lot. After all, it was a hospital. Linda walked into her office. Something about seeing her name, Linda Reagan: Trauma Unit D.O.N., made Linda smile wider than she had in a long time. Linda put her bag down as she sat in her chair. The first thing she pulled out was a small picture frame. Inside the frame was a small picture of her and Danny. It was taken over the summer. Linda had been sitting on the porch in the backyard when they grilled out with the family while the kids ran around and played. Danny was sitting behind her with his chin on her shoulder. Linda couldn't recall what they'd been talking about but neither one realized Kathleen had snapped the picture until she texted it to both of them later that night. Linda stuck a few pictures of the kids and the whole family around while she set herself up for the day.

The first task of Linda's day was making rounds meeting her staff. Linda walked out of her office happy to be back at work. It felt like it breathed a fresh breath of air into her lungs. 

* * *

Linda was surprised how easily she slipped back into working. She met with all the nurses by lunch time. Had been able to talk with each of them individually and was able to talk to a few of them together. She got an understanding of things the last D.O.N. had and hadn't done that was liked and disliked. Linda had met with security and her boss as well as other people she'd be working with on a regular occurrence. Linda was sitting at her desk working at the computer when a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Linda." One of the senior nurses smiled, "Your husband is here."

"Here where?" Linda was confused. Danny knew where her office was.

"ER." She said, "He's fine but I thought you might want to see for yourself."

Linda stood up from behind her desk, "Do you have his chart?" She asked.

"Right here." The nurse handed it over, "Curtain six."

Linda walked over to curtain six where she saw Danny sitting on the gurney next to Jack who had a smirk on his face, "What are you  _both_ doing here?" Linda pushed Danny's sleeve up to look at the wound on his forearm, "Are you hurt too?" Linda asked Jack.

"Nope. Just Dad." Jack tried to hold back his laughter.

"What did you do?" Linda sighed as she cleaned Danny's arm.

"Ah! That stings!" Danny flinched.

"It wouldn't sting if you didn't hurt yourself. How did this happen?" Linda frowned. He'd need a few stitches, that was for sure.

"Remember when Dad used to teach Sean and I to fight when we were little?" Jack grinned. Linda nodded her head, not really knowing where Jack was going with his story, "Well, he went left but didn't watch his right." Jack chuckled, "That little old lady clocked him good."

"She was swinging a kitchen knife around." Danny glared at his son, "I didn't see you standing next to her when she started swinging."

"You're out on patrol with Jack for the day?" Linda asked, "Sit still. I need to stitch this up."

"That's my punishment for the other day. I have to have a CO shadow me and somehow Dad talked to Sergeant Dogon and requested that  _he_ be the CO to shadow me." Jack told her, "I didn't think I'd see my old man get stabbed by a grandma." Jack laughed.

"Old man?!" Danny looked up over at Jack.

Linda snickered, "He moves a lot slower than he once did. Happens with age." Linda teased her husband.

"You're the same age as me!" Danny's jaw dropped.

"But I'm younger." Linda grinned. She expertly stitched her husband's arm where the woman slashed him, "There." She wrapped his arm.

"Thank you." Danny smiled at his wife, "How's your day?"

"This was the most exciting thing I've done all day." Linda said honestly, "But I like it. I'm glad I came back to work."

"Good. I'm glad." Danny kissed her cheek, "I'm proud of you." 

"Yeah, Mom. It's pretty cool of you to work too." Jack smiled, "And Maddie is having a great day at daycare. I checked in on her a little bit ago. She was playing and laughing."

"You called to see how she was?" Linda asked.

"No. I checked in on the security cameras they have that parents can sign into." Jack explained.

Linda laughed, "I'm surprised your father hasn't tried that with the hospital." She joked with her husband.

"I don't need to. There's four officers on the hospital and two in the ER at all times." Danny said seriously.

"You got four cops to waste their day keeping an eye on me?" Linda asked.

"It's not wasting a day. It's protection detail." Danny grinned.

"Oh okay." Linda kissed his lips. She signed the bottom of Danny's chart so he could leave, "Try not to get hurt again today."

"I'll do my best." Danny smiled, "Let's go Jack. YOu're going to learn to drive the right way."

"But I  _can_ drive." Jack protested.

"Not like I do." Danny said. He kissed his wife, "I'll see you at home later?" 

"Okay." Linda smiled, "have a good day." She said as her husband and son as they walked back out to the police car leaving Linda inside wishing she'd had more time to see her son and husband but knowing all three of them were busy. The rest of Linda's day was spent in and out of her office as she started to acclimate to the new job.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Early Wednesday morning Linda woke up to Danny quietly dressing in their bedroom. It was the day of the court case for Andre and Pierce. They were both being held responsible for the murders of all fourteen murders. According to the confession made by Pierce, he was the one to pick up the women and take them to his house. Where his brother, Andre, would rape and beat them. Pierce explained that Andre was a troubled man. He almost died when he was a kid in a house fire which left him with many challenges. He wanted a child so badly he was willing to do whatever it took. Taking single moms seemed to be the best solution for everyone. The children would go to a wonderful home with two parents and the woman had already had children so Pierce and Andre knew she could bear more. When the women didn't become pregnant Andre wanted blood. He convinced Pierce to cut out the women's hearts and uteruses to show the world they were liars. They couldn't bear a child nor love a child if they couldn't give one to Andre. Danny knew there was no way either man was getting away with this case. There was too much physical evidence. And while Peirce confessed while no lawyer was present he signed the confession and stuck by his story of being manipulated by his brother to do his bidding.

Danny stuck his gun and shield to his belt while he walked around the bedroom. He didn't want to wake Linda any earlier than she needed to be. He knew she was tired. Danny was on bedtime duty last night. After putting the kids to bed he hoped to enjoy some alone time with his wife only to find her sound asleep on top of the blankets in their room. Linda woke up just enough to ready herself for bed and go back to sleep. Being on her feet all day again was catching up to her. Danny was just happy she was getting some good sleep in lately. Danny turned around to see Linda's eyes half open watching him.

"Hey, you." He knelt on the floor next to the bed, "Did I wake you?"

Linda shook her head, "Rolled over and you weren't there." She yawned.

"I've got to head in." Danny kissed the tip of her nose.

"Love you." Linda sighed.

Danny tucked some hair away from her eyes, "I love you." Danny kissed his wife's lips, "I'll call you later."

"Mmm'kay." Linda said already half asleep again.

Danny chuckled softly before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He hoped the case would go quickly. He had a feeling it would be a long day for everyone involved today.

* * *

Linda knew Danny was having a bad day when he texted her saying he wouldn't be home for dinner. Today was day three of the trial that had dragged on more than anyone thought it would. It felt like every person they called to the witness stand rambled on and on about their loved one or the murderers. When Linda got Danny's text he also told her that Jack nor Kathleen could get to daycare to pick up Maddie before dinnertime. And that Jamie was held up, with Margaret unable to get out of work so they wanted to know if Linda could get Will and watch him for a bit too. Linda rounded up all the Reagan children, including Charlie, since Sean had asked earlier in the week if his mom could babysit so he could go to a friends birthday party at a bar downtown that night.

Once home with all three of her own children, her nephew, and two grandchildren, Linda enlisted the help of the oldest to cook dinner. Grace loved to cook with Mommy. She helped stir the sauce as Linda threw together a quick pasta dish that would feed the whole Reagan army when they came to pick up their own kids. Even Frank was stuck at work and unavailable to help out. As the evening wore on Linda bathed and changed all the kids preparing them for bed. She settled them all in the living room to watch Mickey Mouse's Once Upon A Christmas. Linda put her feet up on the couch while the kids laid on the floor and lounged around the room. 

"I way Mommy." Sam climbed up on the couch. Linda knew he missed her while she was at work. The afterschool program he and the girls were in had reported Sam being weepy over the last few days wanting his Mommy. He was okay after some hugs from the teachers and his sisters but they wanted to be sure to report the behavior in case it continued for an extended amount of time.

"Okay." Linda pulled him up, "You can cuddle with Mommy." Linda held her son close as they watched the movie along with the rest of the kids and Will who slept in the swing. Charlie, Faith, and Grace laid on the floor with the couch pillows under them while Maddie played with a few toys in the playpen and watched the TV.

* * *

"Shhh...." Grace whispered, "You'll wake up Mommy."

Danny and the rest of the Reagan clan had just walked through the front door to stop abruptly when Grace ran out of the living room, "She's sleeping?" Danny asked.

"She's napping." Grace smiled, "I"m babysitting."

Jamie smiled, "Where's everyone else."

"Will is in the swing. He was sleeping but then he woke up and cried, so I turned on the music an' the lights an' give him his binky, an' he went back to sleep. Maddie is in the playpen an' she has lots an' lots of toys but not bumpy toys. Only squishy ones but her cup was all gone so I give her water. An' Sam is on the couch with Mommy. An' Faith an' Charlie an' I are in the room watching Mickey Mouse." Grace reported.

"Good job." Frank gave her a little high-five.

Danny was the first one to walk into the living room where the kids were watching TV.

"Daddy!" Faith jumped up.

"Faith. Quiet. Mommy went nite-nite." Danny pointed to Linda on the couch.

"C'mon Maddie. It's time for bed." Kathleen lifted her out of the playpen.

"Think if I leave him here, he'll sleep through the night?" Margaret is working overnight tonight so if he get's up it's all just me." Jamie wondered out loud seeing his sleeping son in the swing.

"Jack never slept through the night unless he was moving. Linda finally gave up and let him sleep in the swing as long as he was snapped in." Danny smirked.

"Good idea. Thanks." Jamie grabbed the diaper bag that was near the door, then took his son from the swing.

"Alright, you three. Upstairs." Danny said to his three kids, "You too Charlie."

Sam shook his head from his spot on the couch, "Nite-nite Mommy."

"Mommy's getting up to go to bed upstairs too." Danny said. the second he went to shift Sam, Linda's arms tightened around his son and her eyes shot open, "It's okay." Danny gasped, "Just us. Grace told us how good of a babysitter she was." Danny kissed Linda's forehead.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep." Linda stretched her legs.

"That's okay. You must have needed it." Danny smiled, "C'mon Sam. Upstairs with your sisters."

Sam stuck out his bottom lip, "Mommy." He shook his head.

"Go pick out a story for Mommy to read to you." Linda shooed him off the couch. Sam pouted the whole way up the stairs, "He's like you when you want me." Linda teased Danny.

"No, he's not." Danny grinned.

"Yes, he is. You pout just like him when I say no or I'm not around to cuddle." Linda rolled over onto her back to stretch her arms above her head.

Danny took the opportunity to kiss her lips, "I usually get what I want though."

Linda snickered, "So does he."

The couple picked up the living room with the rest of the family before watching everyone drive home for the night, "How was court?" Linda asked.

"Life for one and the other isn't competent enough to stand trial." Danny sighed, "We'll see what happens there."

Linda squeezed his hand, "Sorry." She said knowing Danny wanted a solid conviction for both monsters.

"Either way neither one of them can hurt anyone else." Danny followed Linda up the stairs.

"You did good work there Sergeant." Linda smiled at him. She walked towards Sam's bedroom. Linda walked into Sam's room to find him sitting on his bed with three stories in front of him.

"Aww the thories." Sam pointed.

"Just one." Linda smiled.

"Pease?" Sam pouted, reminding Linda of Danny.

"Okay. All three but that's it." Linda sat next to Sam on his bed to read him all three stories he'd picked out for bedtime. She stayed with him until he fell asleep. Linda had to admit. Danny was right. Fixing her medication had helped a lot. Better sleeping habits had helped her feel better, more alert and less on edge. Working made her feel ten times better than she did when she wasn't working. She was able to interact with adults at work during the day and still have the energy for her children at night. Sure there were a few more movie nights and stay in, instead of going out nights but Linda could deal with that if it meant the quality of time spent together was better than what they used to be doing. 

* * *

 

Late that night Linda lay in bed beside Danny. She listened to his heart thumping under her ear, "Do you like me?" Linda asked him.

Danny opened one eye, looking down at her, "What?" It had been a long few days. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or not.

"Do you like me?" Linda propped herself up on an elbow to look at Danny.

"I married you." Danny said slowly.

"I know." Linda nodded her head.

"Babe. You're going to have to give me more information than just asking if I like you. I'm missing something." Danny was half asleep when she'd asked him the first time. He wondered if he missed part of her original question.

"When we got married, we were friends." Linda said, "So we've been married a while now. Do you still like me as a friend, not as your wife?"

Danny looked at Linda as if she grew another head. She'd asked him some off-the-wall questions before. Usually when she'd been overthinking something but nothing quite like this, "Yes." Danny nodded slowly, "I still like you."

"Okay. Good. Because I still like you too." Lida settled back down on her very confused husband's chest.

"Linda." Danny ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why did you ask that question?" He couldn't help but wonder what Linda's thoughts leading up to that were.

"I was talking to one of the nurses at work today. She commented on how she and her husband just celebrated ten years and how he was still her best friend. And I got to thinking about it and I just wondered if I was still your friend even though we're married." Linda told him.

Danny nodded his head, "I love you. You are my wife and my best friend. I'm one of the luckiest people in the world. I married not only the most wonderful woman in the world. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I married my very best friend." Danny kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I love you too." Linda smiled softly.

Danny held his wife close hoping his words helped put her at ease. He wasn't sure exactly what was going through her mind but he hoped that whatever it was she'd be able to handle it and ask for help if it was too hard for her to get through alone. He hoped she knew that no matter what she thought or needed, he was there for her. Even if it was just to check to make sure after so many years, he still liked her.


	18. Chapter 18

Sean Reagan walked into the bar. It had been great to get a night out. He planned on taking his three younger siblings for a night just so he could pay his Mom back for babysitting.

"Hey, Sean!" Sean's friend, Tommy, waived him over to their table, "What's up?!"

"Not much. How does it feel to be twenty-two?" Sean smiled.

"Same as twenty-one only less drunk so far." Tommy laughed, "How's the kid?"

"He's good. He's getting so big. It's still crazy to think I have a kid. Like an actual human who relies on me for everything." Sean sipped the beer he'd picked up from the waitress.

"Yeah, Bro. That's all you. I'm not having no kids anytime soon. Maybe never. I can just party till I'm old and young girls want me for my massive money." Tommy's friend, Cory laughed.

Sean frowned. He and Cory never really saw eye to eye. Cory wasn't raised the way Sean and Tommy were. He was rude, disrespectful and generally a pain, especially when he'd been drinking, "Because your amazing experience flipping burgers will really pay off some day." Sean teased Cory.

"I'm just saying. I might be the next millionaire on that shark tank show." Cory said.

"I think you need to have an actual invention to be on that." Sean said.

"I think you need more beer to think of an invention." Tommy chugged another glass before putting it down.

"We ready to party tonight?" Cory asked, "After all, this is just pre-game. I see some girls that look ready." Cory leered at two young women sitting at the bar talking to each other.

"Leave them alone." Sean shook his head, "You really think hitting on two girls when you're already drunk enough is a good idea?" Sean knew his friend wasn't the nicest person after he'd had a few and judging from the way he was swaying as he stood, Sean assumed he'd have more than enough.

"Watch this." Cory smiled. He sauntered over to the two women. He threw an arm around the red-headed girl's shoulders, "Hey Babygirl. It's my birthday. I blew out my candles and wished for you."

The red-head put down her drink, "How many women does that work with?" She calmly asked him.

"How about a birthday kiss?" He asked.

"How about I don't punch your teeth out and you stop touching me?" She asked.

"Disgusting." The blonde shook her head.

"Just one kiss?" Cory tried to kiss the redhead's cheek.

"Seriously. Get off me." The woman tried to move away from Cory but he pulled her towards him, "Get off me!"

"C'mon honey. Don't be a bitch." Cory grabbed her around the waist. In seconds he was ripped away from her.

"Dude! She fucking said no! Stop being a dick!" Sean pushed his drunk friend away from the woman.

"C'mon man! I'm just trying to have some fun! Quit being the choir boy all the time!" Cory pushed back at Sean.

"You better get your boy outta here." Sean said to Tommy. Sean turned to the girls, "Are you two okay? Sorry about him. He's a jerk."

"C'mon Cory. You've had enough. I think this party is done." Tommy tried to step between his two friends.

"Fuck you, Reagan." Cory picked up a beer bottle someone else was drinking at the bar. Sean didn't see Cory pick it up until he saw it swing down out of the corner of his eyes.

On instinct, the second the glass shattered on his head Sean grabbed Cory's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. Sean pushed him to the floor putting his knee on Cory's back and grabbing his other wrist, "Call the cops. I'll hold him down until they get here." Sean yelled to the bystanders, "Tell them I'm Sean Reagan."

* * *

Reagan." Danny mumbled into his phone when the shrill ring woke him up, "What?!"

Danny's sharp voice pulled Linda out of her deep sleep, "I'm up. I'm up. What's going on?"

"When?!.....Is he okay?!....I'll be right there. Tell him he doesn't talk to anyone until I get there!" Danny was already halfway out of bed when he ended the phone call.

"Danny. What happened?" Linda asked.

"Sean's fine." Danny pulled a pair of pants on.

"What happened?" Linda got out of bed as Danny pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"He got into some bar fight or something. Some guy smashed a bottle over his head. Cops are at the scene, he's being taken to the ER." Danny tossed Linda a pair of pants and shirt, "C'mon. I'll call Dad and tell him you came with me." Danny said knowing Linda wouldn't' want to stay at home while Sean was hurt.

Linda nodded her head slipping the clothes on while Danny grabbed his shield and gun. Once the two were dressed they rushed out of the house and to the hospital to make sure their son was okay. Danny would either let Linda drive home with Sean or drop them off and work the case if needed.

* * *

Sean sat on the gurney while the nurse pulled the glass out of his head. It stung more than hurt. He was glad he'd have the weekend before going back to Academy class on Monday. He knew his Dad had been called. When Detective Beaz showed up on the scene with her new partner, Sean knew she was there only because of his last name.

"Sean!" Danny and Linda rushed through the ER to him.

"Oh my God!" Linda looked at the wound.

"It looks worse than it is." Sean said, "At least that's what she told me." He pointed to the nurse beside him.

"It is." The nurse smiled, "You the parents?" She asked.

"Yeah." Linda nodded, "Does he need stitches?"

"Just a few." The nurse cleaned Sean's head.

"Whose hurt?!" Margaret came barrelling into the room, "Oh Jesus! Sean!"

"Margaret?!" Danny looked over at her, "You okay?"

"I'm working upstairs. I heard a Reagan was hurt. When I asked who they said they didn't know. One of the guys." She took a deep breath, "I know Jamie isn't working but that doesn't mean he didn't get called in and I just...panicked." She explained. Margaret took a moment to catch her breath, "Oh God what happened?"

"Beer bottle to the head." Sean told her.

"You talk to anyone yet?" Danny asked him.

"Just Detective Beaz. That was before you got a phone call because after that she told me not to talk to anyone until I talk to you." Sean said, "But I told her the truth. Cory was being a dick. Hitting on this girl who told him no and get off him and he didn't. He tried to kiss her, she said no again. He was being a jerk. I pulled him off her and he got mad. He cracked me upside the head with the bottle. So I dropped him to the ground and held him there until the cops showed up and cuffed him."

"You got in a bar fight over a girl?" Linda asked incredulously.

"Did you get her number?" Danny grinned.

"Danny!" Linda smacked his chest.

"What?!" Danny threw his hands in the air, "Son if you're going up to bat for a girl, you need to make sure you get their number after the fact." 

"You're incredible." Linda said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

After twenty more minutes Sean was released from the ER. Danny talked to Beaz who assured him that with the witnesses that saw the whole thing the only one who was in any trouble was Cory and that was  _if_ Sean wanted to press charges. As it stood right now, Cory was staying locked up overnight to sober up and being charged with drunk and disorderly.

Sean signed the medical papers to be discharged, "You sure it's okay I crash at your house?" Sean asked his parents again.

"Yeah. It's fine. We'll pick up your car tomorrow. Beaz sweet talked the owner of the bar who said it was fine to stay overnight." Danny put his hand on Sean's shoulder. He spotted two young women and a man standing at the information desk looking annoyed, "Either one of those the girl?" He asked.

"Oh my God! Hi! Are you okay!? I'm sorry that jerk hit you! I can't believe he did that! What a moron!" The red-head spotted Sean and flew over to him.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Sean smiled at her. Danny tugged Linda's hand leading her away from Sean so he could take a few moments alone with the pretty girl.

"That looks bad. Are you sure you're okay?!" She pointed to the bandage on his head.

"I promise. Just some stitches." Sean grinned, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm good. Thank you for what you did there. If Matt was there he would have flipped out on that guy too." The girl sighed.

"Matt? Is that your boyfriend?" Sean pointed to the guy standing next to the blonde.

"No. God no. Matt is my friend, Fiona's boyfriend. I'm...I-I don't have a boyfriend." She blushed, "I'm Lucy, by the way."

"Sean." He shook her hand sweetly, "I'm glad you're okay." 

"Thanks to you." She flirted.

"Just doing what I've always been taught to do." Sean smiled, "Raised in a family of NYPD. We don't sit around while creeps hit on women." He said.

"That would explain the move you did there to get that guy on the ground so quickly." Lucy grinned.

"Yeah...." Sean nodded his head, "Hey uh...did you maybe want to uh...hang out or something? I feel like my friends' friend ruined your night and I'd like to try and make it up to you. I promise I won't get all weird and hit on you like he did." Sean joked.

"Oh my God! No! You don't have to do that. If anyone should do anything I should! You saved me from some creeper." She shook her head.

"I want to." Sean smiled, "Besides. I'd have to be really thickheaded not to ask a pretty girl out."

Lucy blushed harder, "Oh...well..Um..yeah..sure. That sounds like fun." Lucy searched through her purse, "Here's my number." She wrote it on a small scrap of paper, "Give me a call sometime. We'll hang out or something."

"Sounds good." Sean grinned, "Have a good night, Lucy." He said as she walked back to her two friends. Sean walked outside to join his parents with a large grin on his face.

"Got the phone number?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah. She's cute right?" Sean looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in the car. Those pain meds will wear off soon and you'll realize how stupid you were for getting in a fight." Linda opened the back door for him.

"I recall a certain party I walked you home from." Danny grinned reminding Linda of the first night he walked his wife home after a drunk frat boy tried to pull her upstairs to his bedroom at a party.

"That was different." Linda said.

"How?" Danny started the car.

"We were good friends already." Linda told him.

"I still got the girl." Danny kissed her cheek before carefully driving his family home. Linda Reagan wasn't sure what was next for her family. What would come their way? But she knew that as long as they stuck together they'd be able to make it through anything. It would take some time but she'd learn not to be afraid of the shadows that hid the light. After all, they could only eclipse it for a short time before the light returned to banish the shadows away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this one. I'll start another one after work tomorrow. I'm going to do the whole Danny disappears and comes back sick or something and it's a race to find the cure and yes he will be shirtless. :) He might just be found in a pair of boxers just for the mental image of a nearly naked Danny Reagan. Lots of Danny Whump in the next one. Tomorrow or maybe the next day. Depends on how work is tomorrow. We have a visit from the district manager at 8am and then a store-wide meeting until 10am and that's never fun. 
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and conversation and comments and kudos! You ladies, as always, are amazing and SO SO wonderful! Thank you all SOOOOOO much!!!!!


End file.
